Code Lyoko My Journey: The Journey Continues
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: Peter Carter and his friends are back. With season 2 underway, new vehicles have been created by Jeremy to help their fight against Xana. But new mysteries start to emerge as Patricia is now able to have the power of the flashbacks, and two houses are found in the woods. Who lived in these houses and how are they connected to the gang and Lyoko?
1. Filler Chapter : The girl of my dreams

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by Moonscoop. **

**A/N: This chapter was written by me and edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777. We only own our OCs.  
**

**Normal POV (Peter's POV.)**

I walked to my room, opened the door, grabbed my red journal, and started writing in it.

_Dear Journal, _

_Well today I'm in The Girl of my Dreams. I know that Taelia is going to be in it. Ugh! And to think Sissi isn't enough trouble. But I'm going to promise you, I will change this episode. I'm not going to let Jeremy get nearly arrested, and I will make sure we stop Taelia from spilling the beans on us to Mr. Delmas and the cops. Lately, I've been feeling less and homesick, but I've also been feeling…happy. Very, very happy. I think something good is going to happen soon, and I mean something REALLY good. For some reason in my mind, I feel I am going to meet a special someone someday. I hope my mind isn't playing games with me, because I keep having dreams of this girl myself. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. She wears a nice green jacket, like the color jade, and wears blue pants. I hope I get to see this mysterious girl, and if I do, I'm going to make the best of it. Well, I'm off to Mrs. Hertz's class now. I'll let you know how everything turns out. _

_~Peter_

I closed the journal, and safely tucked it away somewhere hidden. I couldn't risk Sissi getting it again. I gathered my stuff, and I left my room. I closed the door, and then locked it. She won't blackmail me again! Yumi and I would make sure of it.

**In Mrs. Hertz's class**

I sat next to Odd. Ulrich sat next to Jeremy behind us. Jeremy yawned. I couldn't blame him. He wanted to keep going on, how I coin it, Operation: Materialize Aelita.

"You know Jeremy, most people use the night hours to sleep." Ulrich said.

"Yeah they do," I said.

"I was trying a new program for materializing Aelita. With this last one I was trying, I almost succeeded. I was nearly there," Jeremy said.

"You'll get there one day, Einstein; don't rush it," I said. "And don't push yourself either. It'll kill you one day."

"And what are you going to say to her when you _do_ succeed? You never knew how to talk to a girl," Odd said.

"With Aelita it's not the same," Jeremy defended.

"You're right, it's not the same," Odd smiled.

Mr. Delmas walked into the class. _Oh, boy. Here it comes..._ I thought with dread.

"Good morning, everyone. Before the start of your first class this morning, I would like to introduce your new classmate. Come in, Taelia; I'm sure your fellow students are anxious to meet you." Mr. Delmas said.

"Okay, here's your chance, imagine she's here in front of you right now in flesh and blood. What are you going to say?" Odd asked.

"Oh wow." Jeremy gasped. Then the next noise I heard was not even close to anything I ever heard.

"Beep sorry, your time is up. You can do with a few pointers in flirting." Odd said then noticed Taelia. "Oh wow, this is—I don't believe it."

**After class, in the courtyard**

Jeremy stared at Taelia, who was reading a book.

"You're right. She sure does look like her. But if it really is her, she oughtta be able to recognize us don't you think?" Yumi seemed to be onto something.

"Not necessarily. She may have lost her memory when she was materialized," Jeremy said.

"Well, talk to her. It's the only way you can find out," Odd badgered.

I stood up from the bench we were sitting on, and then said, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"What if that's not her?" Jeremy asked.

Odd and Ulrich looked to each other and walked over to Jeremy, putting their arms on his to make him to go over to Taelia. "Hey, wait!" Jeremy protested.

Odd had an idea. "Come on watch an expert at work, and learn." We walked to Taelia. "Hi, there, Ae—I mean—Taelia, my friends and I were—uh—we thought you looked familiar, like we've seen you before." Odd kept his elbow on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Come on. That's the oldest pick-up line around," Taelia bowed her head to continue her book.

"We weren't trying to pick you up!" I protested.

"Hey! Who said that I wanted to pick you up? I was just making conversation. By the way, do things like the virtual world, or Krabes, or buzzing monsters mean anything to you?" Odd asked. Man, he almost sounded like Sokka.

Taelia put her finger on her chin. "Uh, well, yeah, it means that I better be moving along."

"Hey wait don't go. Where are you from? Do you have a family?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Taelia walked away.

We went back to the bench, and Ulrich sat on it. Yumi came up to us. "Well?"

"It's not her." Odd sounded almost beat.

"He's only saying that because he got the brush off, big time!" Ulrich teased. Right away, I started to hear the familiar sounds of Big Time Rush's song The City is Ours.

"Watch an expert learn huh?" Ulrich and I mimicked. I wasn't sure whether or not to laugh.

"Anyway, if it is Aelita, it's for sure she's got amnesia," Ulrich said.

"I'm sure it isn't her. Taelia's too stuck up," I said. "Aelita is sweeter than that. Trust me, Jeremy."

"Wait a second, hold on. Let's say it's her, if it's really her. I mean for sure. Then she can't still be on Lyoko," Jeremy figured.

"You can check it out later. Right now we have a date with Mrs. Meyer," Ulrich said.

"Wish me luck for my report, everybody." Yumi said.

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy walked passed by Yumi without saying good luck. I stayed behind, she then frowned by I knew her exact thoughts. She was thinking, _Thanks for caring, guys._ That hurt me the first time I watched that episode.

"They just have a lot on their minds right now, Yumi, but good luck with your report."

"Thanks."

"Yumi?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She looked at me with a twinkling smile in her eyes.

I wanted to talk to her about the girl in my dreams, but I just said with a smile, "You'll do great. Wait, great is too small a word. You'll do beautifully."

"Thanks, Peter," Yumi smiled.

**In Mrs. Meyer's class**

Mrs. Meyer wrote down an equation, I was sitting with Ulrich this time. "Now we have here a simple equation with…"

Jeremy seemed to be a bit edgy. "I have to check out Lyoko now, I can't wait any longer." Just because I was sitting away from them doesn't mean that I couldn't hear what Odd and Jeremy were saying.

"Okay, we'll go together," Odd said.

Jeremy raised his one finger. "Uh Mrs. Meyer, excuse me."

"Yes, what is it?" Mrs. Meyer turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to the infirmary. I don't feel too well. I—I feel really sick." Jeremy said.

"Well, yes, of course, Jeremy, go ahead. Uh-" Mrs. Meyer was unsure.

Odd cut in. "I'll take him there I mean you never know, huh."

**Later in the cafeteria**

We were sitting in our usual seats while Yumi explained what had happened.

"Maybe one of the kids took it," Ulrich theorized.

"Don't forget the electric plugs," Yumi pointed out.

"And just because I don't have a flashback, doesn't mean Xana won't attack," I reminded them. "It's not as if I'm psychic all the time."

Odd poked at a Brussels sprout. "If Xana is on this, we better not count on Aelita. We can't reach her on Lyoko."

"Odd we can't reach her on Lyoko, because she isn't on Lyoko!" Jeremy said getting up from his chair, and then sat back down. We all looked at Taelia, who looked back at us. I don't know if it was real or if it was just me, but I saw her smile somewhat at us. I almost wanted to just leave my lunch, race to the bathroom, splash cold water on my face, race back to the cafeteria, and resume eating.

Yumi shook her head. "Sorry, you guys, but I can't believe that that girl is Aelita."

"I have a feeling she isn't," I truthfully said.

"Well I know someone who's dying to believe it." Ulrich nodded to our half-crazed genius.

"Children, please give me your attention. Several of your fellow students, as well as our own Jim, whom you all know and who you respect, I know has -" Mr. Delmas said.

Odd cut in yet again. "Let's not go overboard huh?"

"Hey, Odd. I respect him for what he did for me," I defended. "He made me feel right at home here."

Mr. Delmas came to our table.

"Their attacker was a person who.. who was wearing armor. The armor of a samurai." Mr. Delmas said then coughed, and then pushed his glasses to the rim of his nose. "And this individual is still at large. Any information you can contribute to the police, would be more than welcome."

"We can't wait any longer," Yumi said.

"We have to go to Lyoko, find Aelita, and deactivate the tower." Ulrich looked serious.

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a great plan!"

"When are you gonna get into your thick heads that if the samurai is controlled by Xana is that he is after Taelia." Jeremy said as he picked up his tray. "It makes sense doesn't it, huh, because Taelia is Aelita?!" He then walked away with an aggravated sigh.

"Wow! He's really flipped his lid, huh?" Odd started to laugh a little. Just then, an officer and Mr. Delmas came to our table.

"Excuse me, Miss, it seems this armor belongs to you." The officer said.

"Uh..." Yumi said.

**Outside of Mr. Delmas's office**

"Look we can't do anything for here for Yumi, Ulrich. We have to tell Jeremy to meet us at the factory," Odd looked to him.

Ulrich dialed a number on his phone, and then put it by his ear. He then looked to us. "Jeremy's voicemail is on now."

"Let's go to the factory, Ulrich," I looked to him. "He's probably there right now."

**In the lab**

The doors opened as we walked in, seeing Jeremy had his hands floating above the keyboard.

"Jeremy, stop!" Ulrich said in a somewhat calm voice.

"Have you gone mad or what, Einstein?" Odd asked. "What if Aelita is still on Lyoko?"

"You'd be making the biggest mistake of your life!" I raced for the computer.

"But she isn't, I tell you." Jeremy pointed to Taelia. "Look, she's there. She's right in front of you."

I took my position in front of the keyboard. He will not think of shutting Lyoko down. It's my plan to keep changing the episode. That was in my mind always. If he even made a move, Jeremy doesn't know, then I would unleash something I know from my world. iCarly didn't do me justice.

Ulrich stood next to Taelia. "Jeremy, I know you've dreamt of seeing Aelita in reality for months. But please come down to Earth. You can't be sure."

"You'd be killing her Jeremy!" I shifted my position to make sure Jeremy didn't get the idea of killing his only love.

"And what if you were mistaken?" Ulrich asked.

Odd walked up to Jeremy. "You mean you're ready to take the chance of destroying Aelita by destroying Xana, huh?"

"We've got to make sure. You've got to let us go to Lyoko." Ulrich said.

"And if Aelita's not there, who's going to deactivate the tower?" Jeremy asked.

"We have to take the risk!" Ulrich said.

"And life is about taking risks." I said.

We went down to the scanner room, and Odd pressed the button to make the elevator doors open. We walked to our scanners.

"_The last time I saw Aelita, she was in the mountain area."_ We stepped into our scanners.

"_Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Peter. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Peter. Virtualization!" _Jeremy exclaimed. A light enveloped me, and I was transferred to Lyoko. We all landed perfectly on the ground.

"_Can you see anything?" _Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Jeremy. Mountains. Lots of them." Ulrich said.

'_I'm starting the scan to trace the tower Xana activated."_ Jeremy said.

"Okay, but Jeremy call Yumi and have her stall Taelia." I said.

"_I will, Peter."_

**Later**

Ulrich was running on the top edges, while Odd and I were running on the bottom. The former jumped across the other one, then continued on running. Odd jumped on a rock, and I did too, following him.

"Boy, oh boy, finding someone around here is going to be harder than finding an idea in Jim's head." Odd said.

"He's had some good ideas Odd," I scowled at him. No one disses my "uncle" and gets away with it.

"Huh?" Odd looked as if he were staring off into space. Ulrich jumped to where we were.

"Ulrich, Peter, I just saw Aelita." Odd blinked.

"Huh? Where?" Ulrich asked.

"In a kind of flash vision, like one of your flashbacks Peter," Odd said.

"_Aelita,"_ Jeremy realized.

Jeremy soon said, _"Odd, Ulrich, Peter, the tower Xana's activated has been localized at thirty degrees north, in…in the Forest area." _

We raced to an edge, then Ulrich said, "Without Aelita that's not gonna do us a lot of good."

"That's for sure." I said.

Odd walked a little toward the edge, looking at something.

I walked next to him, and saw it. It was the guardian holding Aelita!

"Look there! That ball of fire. That's exactly what I saw before. Aelita's inside of it." Odd said.

Odd jumped off the edge, landing perfectly. Ulrich and I followed him to where Aelita was.

"Jeremy, we've found her." Ulrich said.

"You owe me an apology, Einstein!" I exclaimed. We've finally reached the floating ball of fire.

"_Maybe later, Peter."_

"That ball is what's blocking the communication with Aelita," Odd said.

"It's a Guardian, the same monster that imprisoned you, Peter." Ulrich looked to me.

"Imprisoned me?" I couldn't help but ask. All the time I thought I had been dreaming on Lyoko at that time. Dreaming of Nick's party.

"Yes, it imprisoned you." He seemed to follow what I was saying.

"Right and Aelita saved you by convincing it that it had the wrong prisoner," Odd explained.

"The problem is I don't think we can destroy it." I said. "Not by force."

"Besides from that, Aelita is the prisoner this time. So now the only solution is to use force," Ulrich said as he took his katana out and started attacking the ball of fire. Odd shot one laser arrow at it, but it didn't work. I sighed. Nothing would convince them now.

"Guys, it won't work!" I shook my head.

"What about your fire powers?" Ulrich asked.

"My mother, and later on, a friend of mine, always said that if you're going to play with fire, you are going to get burned." I said, remembering that Cassidy said the same thing when I went to school with her. Though when she played an action video game (a rarity with her), she would act tense, fighting 'fire with fire'. I didn't understand it back then and I don't now. "Along with a few cartoon shows, like Teen Titans, for example." _SpongeBob, too, with that caveman-like episode._

"Jeremy, nothing is working." Odd said.

"It's like this machine is invincible." Ulrich said.

_"Oh, no! Xana must have designed a program. Right. It's a program. And if it's a program, I should be able to-"_ Jeremy was cut off by Ulrich as he said

"Hey what are you mumbling about? You got an idea I hope."

"I think he does." I said.

_"Maybe, but give me a couple of minutes here,"_ Jeremy said.

"Okay, no problem, man. We've got all of the time in the world."

I couldn't believe how laid-back Odd was in Season 1. It spooked me a bit, though I knew that in later seasons, his personality would change a few times here and there. However, at that moment, it just made me look at him strangely, like I never saw him before, though I saw him every day.

_"Oh, no! Yumi might be in danger guys!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well, hurry up with your plan, then. We can't do anything around here at the moment, even though we're all on Lyoko," I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, Jeremy, how about that idea of yours?" Ulrich asked.

"_I'm trying to phone Yumi as well here, but she's not picking up. I think she's in trouble."_ Jeremy said.

A few seconds later Jeremy said, "_It's ready. Here it goes."_

Just then, a slightly lighter-in-color Aelita materialized in front of the guardian. There was an orange-colored glow around it.

"Making a clone of Aelita? Well, personally, I'm a bit skeptical Jeremy," Odd didn't seem to have a smile on his face when he said that.

"Patience is a virtue." I said. "Never waste it."

_"What Peter said, Odd,"_ Jeremy said.

The guardian started to form differently, and then it swallowed the clone like it probably did Aelita. It exploded.

"A decoy, Jeremy you're the greatest." Ulrich said.

_"Get Aelita to a tower! She's got to regenerate herself,"_ Jeremy said.

"We will, Einstein," I said.

She was out, but that was the Guardian's fault. I remembered how drained I felt when I was locked in there.

**POV Yumi's **

I ran into the girl's locker room, Taelia was still locked in the closet but she could get out now. I was being chased by the possessed armor. No thanks you, Xana. I heard a door being opened and tensed up a little. This was for the sake of our mission.

**Normal POV**

We could see Aelita's eyes opening.

_"Everything's okay, Aelita's got her life points back again."_ Jeremy said.

Aelita groaned a little. "You've found me at last. What about the Guardian?"

"You mean that big, fat fire bubble? He won't bother you anymore." Odd said. We filled Aelita in about the tower, walked to the edge of the platform, and spread our arms across. _I've always wanted to do this,_ I thought with a big smile on my face. Though I knew that Cassidy told me once that she would hate going this way. She confided that she had a fear of heights, diving boards, snakes, and falling off the bed.

"We're off Jeremy. Destination: the Forest," Odd said. We went off the platform, and then smoothly and slowly dove down. Somehow, we started to go up and touched the first platform.

**POV Yumi's **

I have a metal pole in my hands, and then Xana used the sword and tried to slash me. But I ducked, and used my pole against the sword with no luck. I backed up onto the bench.

**Normal POV**

"Jeremy we're here," both Ulrich and I said as we all phased through the tower.

_That was so awesome!_ My heart seemed to sing in agreement, thought I gave up on singing myself a long time ago.

_"Look guys you better hurry, I can't reach Yumi. I'm afraid she's having problems with a samurai," _Jeremy said.

"There's no time to lose, let's go." Ulrich pointed the way.

We started to run and Odd said, "While you are at it, you got any other good news?"

_"Yes! Taelia was knocked out by Yumi, and was then put in a closet. So we are safe for now,"_ Jeremy said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." _Good job, Yumi. You made this mission a million times lighter, _I thought.

"_By the way, Xana's monsters are around. Three Bloks, watch out for their laser gel guns, or it's game over." _Jeremy said.

Odd turned around, as did I.

"Hey, Bloks! Cool! My favorite monsters." Odd said.

"I think mine would be the Kankrelats, but these will have to do," I said.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed shooting a laser arrow, but missed. I conjured up a fire ball and said "Fire ball!" but I missed as well. Odd and I dodged the blue lasers firing from the Bloks. We ran to catch up to Ulrich and Aelita, passing by two trees.

"Odd, take care of Aelita. Peter and I will stay here, and cover you. Alone. Well, almost alone," Ulrich said.

"Some good old triplication, huh, Ulrich?" I asked.

As Odd and Aelita ran passed by us, he simply nodded.

"Triangulate." Ulrich said as he spun around the Blok. I took out an arrow, then enflamed it with fire. I shot at it, which then exploded. Ulrich managed to get on top of the Blok, and he said "Impact." The Blok exploded, and he jumped off of it just in time. He was then frozen from behind, and then devirtualized. I used my fire ball at the Blok, but then it shot his laser at me. I saw it explode, just before I was devirtualized. The scanners opened.

**POV Yumi's **

I ran into the gym, trying to get away from the samurai. However, he managed to fly over me and in front of the door I was about to open. I readied my pole, preparing for the worst. The samurai managed to get it out of my hands, and I was backed up to a wall. He aimed his sword at me.

"Oh no!" But then it stopped in mid air. I was saved! It was literally inches away from me. Just then, I saw the white bubble for the return trip.

_Thank goodness, Einstein,_ I thought.

**Normal POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, all in all, everything worked out A-OK. Jeremy didn't get arrested, which I am glad of. He so owes me an apology! Man though... I wish I could tell Patricia that I changed the episode. I wonder how she'd react. Oh well, everything worked out in the end, and I am glad. I better head off. Talk to you later._

_~ Peter_

I headed off to Mrs. Hertz's class yet again. Mr. Delmas came as soon as I slid down into my seat and said, "And this is Taelia, your new classmate. Now I'm sure you fellow students are anxious to meet you."

I heard some students say hi.

"I heard Sissi say that the new girl is an orphan. That's why she didn't want to talk about her family." Ulrich had a serious tone in his voice.

"Well anyway if you look closely you can see their eyes are not the same. The nose is different, and so is their hair. They are not similar at all. How could you have possibly thought she was Aelita?" Jeremy asked, voice breaking at not similar, but not crying.

"Whoa! Okay first up, _you _were the one who thought _she_ was Aelita. Not us, _you _owe _me_ an apology Einstein," I said folding my arms.

"And did you just say we thought?" Ulrich asked.

Odd was flabbergasted. "Sure did."

"You'd have to be blind to think that," Jeremy said.

_Look who's talking Einstein, but I guess I'll forgive you just this once. However, that's only because of my kind nature; also Yumi should be finishing up her report by now,_ I thought.

**POV Yumi's**

"And now to finish my report, I liked to show you something that's been in my family for centuries. It's a living symbol of Japan. Here." I opened the box. Students gasped with surprise in their voices, and I smiled. I was so lucky that Dad let me borrow some shackles to keep the legs in place.

**And done tell me what you guys think of the chapter, next up Amnesia. Then we'll finally be at season 2. Don't forget to review everyone. :)**

**~LyokoWarrior1994 and Teen-Lyokofan7777**


	2. Filler Chapter: Amnesia

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop.**

**POV Peter's**

_Another day at Kadic,_ I thought as I opened my journal up. I began to write in it.

_Dear Journal, well, it's another beautiful day at Kadic. Jade and I have been doing pretty well. I know this episode, but I'm prepared for it. This ep is Amnesia, and I will make sure that I will not forget who my friends are. Can't say the same for Ulrich, though. I do miss Patricia, but deep in my heart I knew she is doing okay. She might be in school, as I am, now, though I do not know which class nor do I know how the time continuum is around here. I mean, sure, I did get to see her on my birthday, but I don't know how it works. Got to go to Mrs. Hertz's class now, I'll let you know how things turn out._

I tucked my journal safely away, but then I got a marker. I wrote on my arm in red ink: _Do NOT trust SISSI. Trust your friends and girlfriend, Jade! _I put the marker back in its place as I rolled my sleeve down. Today I decided to wear a green sweatshirt, and brown pants. Something different, I nodded to myself, even though it might be just one time. I gathered my stuff as I went to class. We soon gathered around the lab table.

"Here we have the nano-sphere the nano-tech services company was kind enough to lend us. Who can tell us what nano-technology is?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Hervé raised his hand, shouting as if he was a baby. Jeremy maturely raised one finger.

"Jeremy, go on," Mrs. Hertz said.

"It's microscopic-sized technology. There are nano-motors, nano-circuit boards, and nano-gears," Jeremy explained.

"Exactly, in the medical field for example scientists are developing nano-doctors. Tiny machines that will be able to travel through our bodies that combat disease. Scientific research however still has a long way to go," Mrs. Hertz explained.

_Even so, the technology rate in this world is much faster from my own, _I thought.

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, things like that?" Sissi asked. I shook my head at her. Sometimes, and even Jade admits it, Sissi was so dense.

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Hertz. "Yes they can, but the priority is much more serious illnesses."

"And nano-technology can't do a thing for stupidity. Poor Sissi! What a shame!" Odd joked, making us laugh more. Sissi scowled and growled as Mrs. Hertz finally calmed down. "Alright now, quiet down. So this nano-sphere is used to make microscopic devices." Mrs. Hertz took off the clear lid, and then continued talking, "Strange it hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatin inside."

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair every day." Ulrich said.

"That's probably how he keeps it up." I said. "Like in Teddy Bear Heaven, if you know what I mean." I elbowed Ulrich in the side playfully for him to get the joke. I knew that that video game was episodes off, but who says I couldn't joke around?

"Well since you think you two are so clever, Ulrich, Peter, why don't you take a sample for us to examine?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Ulrich and I took the samples looking at the blue gelatin. My ribs were shaking with anticipation. Soon Odd would do the trick. However, I was determined to try and look like I least expected it.

"The gelatin is used as a culture where nano-devices can develop." Mrs. Hertz said.

"It looks an awful lot like jam," both Ulrich and I chorused as we tried to sniff it. Odd used his arm to make us make contact with the gelatin, getting it on our noses. I tried to show a shocked look to Odd, though I was sure that Odd thought I looked embarrassed. Eh, either way was fine. I shook out of it immediately.

Odd smiled. "Sorry but I just couldn't resist." Students laughed.

"I'll get you for that Odd." Ulrich and I chuckled.

Mrs. Hertz put the lid back on. "This is a science class, children, not a comedy club."

_If it were a comedy club, Odd would be the leader _I thought with a gleeful smile.

**POV Jade's**

We are all relaxing by a tree when Jeremy said, "Wow this technology is incredible, now there's a field I would like to work on in the future."

"Same for me. Even though I'm a sport guy I still have a knack for computers, writing, and I love time travel," Peter said. "That's why I always have a smile on after a return in time. It's—how can I put it?—Impressive and fantastic."

"I have enough trouble with normal size technology, much less microscopic." Yumi picked at her nails. I remembered that we had track with Jim earlier. She always gripped the ground before she would shoot off.

"I'm actually pretty okay with technology. Not as good as you, though, Einstein." I said. Ulrich opened his chocolate bar.

Odd practically looked like he would drool. "Hey that looks good, can I have some?"

"Here." Ulrich said, pushing the slightly melted chocolate bar onto his forehead. "I warned you." We all laughed.

"You still got me to worry about too." Peter chuckled darkly at Odd. I wasn't a mind reader, but I was thinking, _Maybe he is thinking of confiscating Kiwi and shaving him in front of Odd's eyes._ The chocolate bar slid down a bit as he grabbed it, "Yeah, but taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair," he said wiping the chocolate with his napkin.

"I said I-" Ulrich said as he started to get a headache. Peter gripped his temple with both of his hands in pain at the same time. Yumi and Odd caught Ulrich, as Jeremy and I caught Peter. "Ulrich, what is it?" Yumi asked.

"Peter, is something wrong?" I asked worried.

_I missed this episode!_ I thought with concern. _I probably shouldn't have asked for extra credit that day. I was swamped with homework and didn't record it on a VHS tape._

"Ah it's my head I—ahh!" Ulrich exclaimed in pain as he nearly collapsed on the ground. Peter grunted in pain too, and then collapsed.

"Please wake up, you two," Yumi and I said.

"Yeah come on wake up." Odd said.

"What's going on around here?" Jim raced into the scene. Thank goodness for muscle.

"Ulrich and Peter passed out," Yumi explained.

"I'll take them to the infirmary, but I need help." Jim said as he took Peter.

"I'll help, Jim!" Yumi said as she lifted up Ulrich and carried him to the nurse, carrying him in the same fashion she did in Cruel Dilemma.

"They were just fine this morning," Jeremy said.

"I know it's really weird," Odd said.

"Yeah it is," I said.

**Later **

We soon saw Peter coming outside. Sissi didn't seem to be with him which doesn't make sense, since she could have taken advantage of this. But I am glad she didn't. He looked confused, I ran over to him. He nearly jumped at me, which wasn't like him at all.

"How are you feeling?" I pulled him into a hug, trying to let him know that he had nothing to fear from me.

"Who are you?" He asked as he unrolled his sleeve too look at the writing on his arm. _Ah, the Perry the Platypus Maneuver. Very clever, Peter. Very clever,_ I thought proudly.

"My name is Jade, and those three over there—the two blondes and the one with the black hair—are your friends, and I'm your girlfriend. I promise," I warmly smiled.

"I believe you, Jade. When I wrote this for some reason, I told myself to not to trust that Sissi girl," Peter said, shaking his head. I brought him to where the others were.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi looked at him.

"Confused. I have no idea who any of you are, but I know I can trust you," Peter said, revealing his arm.

"Must have had a flashback, so you can remember yourself. Seems you've got amnesia," Jeremy figured.

"But problem is, how did he get it?" Odd looked to him.

"Let's go see what the nurse says," Yumi said.

"I'm gonna go look for Ulrich." Odd then turned and raced off.

"We're going with Jeremy and Yumi," I said to Peter. He nodded, though the look in his eyes told me that all this was confusing him even more. We all ran our separate ways.

**At the nurse's office**

"The answer is no! Can't you see I have no time? I don't know what's happening," Yolanda stuttered as she walked to Jim's bed, pulling up the blanket and taking out the thermometer in his mouth.

"We can stay and help you if you want," Yumi suggested.

She looked to us. "The best way to help is to stay out of my way."

We walked out of the nurse's office, when Yumi said "Maybe Odd had more luck." I could see Odd running towards us.

"We're about to find out, I think," I said.

"So all of this started today?" Peter's brows creased.

"Yes," I said for the sixth time. I wasn't annoyed, but he was still confused.

Odd ran up to us, and tried to catch his breath. "No doubt about it. Ulrich's got amnesia, and I'm sure you have it, too, Peter."

"Where is he?" Yumi and I chorused.

"With Sissi. I thought he was going to slug me, just now." Odd raised his fist to demonstrate.

"What's amnesia?" Peter asked innocently.

"It's a real epidemic according to the nurse." Yumi looked to him.

"But you don't just catch amnesia. It's not contagious. Something is really weird," Jeremy said.

"We better ask a doctor about it." Yumi sighed.

"To bad that nano-doctors don't exist yet." Odd said.

"What are nano-doctors?" Peter asked.

"Nano-doctor...now I understand." Jeremy said as he ran outside. We followed him, slightly confused, Peter even more befuddled than ever. We followed him to Mrs. Hertz's room, seeing her unconscious.

"Mrs. Hertz?!" Yumi exclaimed.

Mrs. Hertz moaned as she raised her head. "Oh... where am I?"

"You'll be alright," Yumi and I chorused.

Jeremy looked into the microscope. "Look at this!"

"It's the gelatin from this morning," Odd pointed out.

"Gelatin?" Peter scratched the back of his head.

Jeremy zoomed on a spider-like creature. Odd gave a disgusted groan. "What are those ugly creatures?"

"It's what I was afraid of. They're nano-viruses, and XANA must have created them to attack memory cells," Jeremy said.

"That means that it is contagious." Yumi said.

"Like all viruses you can catch it from food, contact, sneezing. Soon the whole school will be infected," Jeremy explained. He zoomed in even further to show the symbol that we all knew too well.

"We're in a heap of trouble." I said.

"Yes we are, and soon, we'll be infected, too," Jeremy said.

"A world without memory," Odd said.

"Under Xana's control." Yumi said.

I shivered at that thought.

"There's got to be something we can do." Peter said.

We looked at him as if he just said something amazing, like he finally knew the way home. And the only way to do it was through dreams.

"There is, let's go to the factory fast. Aelita must be in danger on Lyoko!" Jeremy said.

"Who are Aelita and Lyoko?" Peter asked.

"And Ulrich, we're gonna need him." Odd said.

Before I walked out, Yumi looked back at him. "No, Odd, it's Ulrich who needs our help. He'll only get well if we can deactivate the tower."

"Yumi's right. Besides if he can't remember anything, he won't be much good to us." Jeremy agreed.

Odd nodded, but Peter said, "I don't really remember much, but I know I can help. Right, Jade?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but now's not the time to talk about it." I said.

**Later**

We started running in the woods as we were about to pass by Milly and Tamiya. They looked a bit blank and smiling. Jeremy looked at them in worry.

Yumi said, "Not a minute to lose."

"Who were they?" Peter asked.

I took his hand as we all hastened our pace. We got to the secret entrance as Odd pulled the lid off. Odd went down the ladder first, and we soon all climbed down.

"Which one is mine?" Peter asked.

"The scooter." I said, pointing to it.

"Right."

"Yeah!" Odd exclaimed as he jumped on his skateboard. We all rode on our vehicles, even Peter as we copying what Jeremy was doing with his.

_I have such a clever boyfriend,_ I thought proudly. _Even though he has amnesia._

We made it to the tunnel as we climbed up the ladder. We all ran across the bridge, and soon we were in the elevator. I pressed the red button to go down. The elevator went down as we went into the lab. Jeremy went to his chair, as it circled around the hologram.

"Wow what's this place?" Peter asked in shock.

"No time to explain." I said.

"Aelita." Jeremy said.

"_I haven't seen anything to worry about either in the Forest or in the Desert area," _Aelita said.

"Okay beam yourself over to the Mountains. I'll send Yumi, Jade, and Odd to the Glacier. The deactivated tower's got to be somewhere," Jeremy said.

"You'll need to stay here, okay?" I asked Peter.

"Okay." Peter walked out to join Jeremy. I pressed the red button as the elevator went down.

"_Okay, ready for the North Pole?"_ Jeremy asked as the elevator opened up.

We stepped into our scanners. "We are, Jeremy." I nodded.

"_10 seconds to transfer time." _Jeremy warned us.

"_Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jade. Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jade. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy said as a light enveloped me and we were transferred to the Ice sector. We all landed perfectly near a waterfall.

"_Okay, take the access on your right."_

"Right, boss." Odd said.

"Gotcha, Gibbs," I said at the same time, using my secret nickname for him. We took the path Jeremy told to take.

I swore I could hear Peter ask, "_Who's Gibbs and why is she saying 'Gotcha' to him?"_

We soon exited the path, as two Krabes were there. "Watch out!" Odd warned. Odd dodged the lasers, and Yumi and I were hit in the stomach. We slid across the virtual snow.

"_Yumi, Jade, you two just lost twenty life points!"_

We ran to take cover as Odd said, "Jeremy we got a welcoming committee."

"_Don't worry, there's just two Krabes. But it means the activated tower can't be far. I'll warn Aelita."_ Yumi and I took cover. "_They are coming toward you, Yumi and Jade."_

Yumi took out her fan as I took out my green bomb. She flicked her fan open. "Don't worry they just want to play hide and seek. Playful little beasts."

"I always like roughing up my appetite before I go onto the full meal itself." I teased.

**POV Peter's**

The elevator doors opened as a boy walked in. "Wow." he said. I got up a bit confused on who he was. Could I trust him?

"Ulrich." Jeremy said. He looked over to me noticing I was confused. "He's one of our friends."

"Ah." I said nodding.

"What am I doing here? What kind of place is this?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't tell you know we've got an emergency." Jeremy kept typing on this object. I think it was called a keyboard.

"Look. I can't remember anything, but I know I have something important to do here." Ulrich said.

"As do I." I said.

"Tell me what it is." Ulrich said.

"Well, uh…sure. Why not? Once you two are on Lyoko, you'll have to do something amnesia or not." Jeremy said.

"What's Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"It's uh… Look. See that pillar behind you two? You two have to slide down one level. You'll see a few scanners. Get into one of them and just wait. You two will get all the answers you want." Jeremy smiled.

**POV Jade's**

"You-whoo!" Yumi and I said. The Krabes fired their lasers, but missed us.

"Over here!" I sang teasingly.

"Hey Krabbies!" Yumi said. The Krabes finally looked up as we Yumi attack the Krabe with her fan as she flew down. I did the same throwing my bomb into the Krabe's eye. The Krabes looked like they were about to explode. We touched each other's knuckle. Yumi's fan went back to her.

"_Targets hit." _The Krabes fell to the ground, and then exploded. Yumi put her fan back into its place. Odd ran to us.

"Nice going you two!" Odd complimented.

"_Two things, guys. One, Aelita is waiting on the other side of the glacier."_ Jeremy said.

"And two?" Odd asked.

"¿Y dos?" I asked at the same time.

"_Two, or dos, Ulrich and Peter are on the way."_ Jeremy said.

"Ulrich and Peter? I'll wait for Ulrich here. Do you want to wait for Peter?" Odd asked me.

"Can you? I want to help Aelita. She might need my help." I said.

"I'll wait for him too, then." Odd said.

"Thanks Odd." I said as Yumi and I raced off.

"We better hurry!" Yumi said.

"Right." I said.

We soon saw Aelita. "Hello Aelita." Yumi said then waved. Our pink-haired friend paused to let us catch up.

"I found the activated tower, we're almost there." Aelita led the way.

"Great! We can put an end to this, and get Peter and Ulrich's memories back." I said.

"Lead the way!" Yumi said.

We could see the tower in sight. "We're almost there." Aelita said.

"I see it." I blinked.

"Yeah, seems almost too easy." Yumi said.

"Way too easy." I said.

"I have a funny feeling about this." Four Krabes materialized onto the path.

"I'm sick of always being right." Yumi groaned.

"Your intuition is good so far, Yumi." I tried to smile at her, though I knew that we were surrounded.

"Four against two, well, it's better than 5 or 6." Yumi said, backing into us.

"_Hang in there, girls. I'll try to send you reinforcements."_ Jeremy said.

"First, let's get rid of two of them." Aelita sang, conjuring up a wall of ice that separated two Krabes from us. Those two shot at it.

"Hurry! It's not going to hold for long," Aelita said as Yumi threw her fan and I threw another green bomb. They both did no damage, and the Krabes fired. Yumi got her fan back as she tried to jump, but the Krabe hit her. It just hit me too as I tried to get back up.

"_Again? Yumi, Jade, be careful! You two only got a few life points left."_ Jeremy warned.

Yumi jumped under the Krabe slashing it with her fan, as I threw the green bomb under another Krabe too. They both exploded. I pretended to wipe some 'sweat' from my brow.

"_Nice going, Yumi and Jade,"_ Jeremy complimented.

"Two to go, I think we should be safe." I said.

"Hurry, Yumi and Jade! the wall's not going to last." Aelita said.

The wall broke, Aelita backed away. I tried to get my whip out but I was having trouble. Yumi threw her fan at the Krabe, by it fired the fan making it drop to the ground.

"Oh, come on! Not, now, you stupid whip!" I exclaimed, almost cursing. Ulrich and Peter jumped onto one of the Krabes, and then dodged the lasers. Odd jumped over one Krabe. "Laser arrow!" he shouted as several laser arrows fired from his paws. They all missed as the Krabe charged up its laser, and fired at him. Yumi tried to get her fan, but the laser accidentally hit it, dematerializing it.

"Oh, shoot! not now." Yumi said as we looked towards the ones we love "Ulrich!" Yumi said.

"Peter, be careful!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, I felt a laser hit my side. We both were in our scanners. I slammed my fists against the sides. I couldn't believe that I was that dense to not see the lasers. We both got up, and then took the elevator up. We walked up to Jeremy's chair.

"It's good to see Ulrich back with his memory again." Yumi said.

"Same for Peter." I said.

"You're both wrong. They still got amnesia." Jeremy smiled. Yumi and I smiled, and then turned our attentions to the screen.

"_She's leaving?"_ We heard Ulrich and Peter ask.

"Not exactly total recall." Jeremy said, putting his hand on his chin. We saw that the two red dots had disappeared.

"Great, guys! You're all one heck of a team." Jeremy sighed in relief.

"Ready for a return trip, Jade?" Yumi asked.

"Am I ever?" I smiled.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy exclaimed as a white bubble soon surrounded us all.

**POV Peter's**

"Exactly in the medical field scientists are developing nano-doctors. Tiny machines which will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease. Scientific research however still has a long way to go," Mrs. Hertz said.

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, or things like that?" Sissi asked.

We all laughed, even Mrs. Hertz. "Yes they can but their priority are for more serious purposes."

"And nano-technology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissi! What a shame!" Odd said.

_I am so glad things are back to normal, I wonder what happened with my plan though,_ I thought, then wrote a note in my Science pad. _Note to self: Ask Jade if my plan worked._

"Alright, now, quiet down. This nano-sphere is used to make microscopic devices," Mrs. Hertz said as she took the lid off. "Strange it hasn't been cleaned properly, there's gelatin inside."

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair every day," Ulrich said.

"Sure does!" I said.

"Since you two think you're clever, Ulrich and Peter, why don't you both take a sample for us to examine?" We took the samples.

"It's used as a culture where nano-devices can develop," Mrs. Hertz said.

"Anyway it looks an awful lot like jam, let's try to cook it." Ulrich said.

"I'm down with that." I said.

"You never can tell!" Ulrich said. We walked over to another part of the table, as we both grabbed salad tong-like tweezers that could help us lift it over the small burning flame without it burning us.

"Ulrich, Peter what are you two doing?" Mrs. Hertz asked as we both dropped the tools. She walked over to us.

"How dare you two destroy school equipment! I'll have to punish you both severely for that. And it's going to be a punishment you won't forget!" Mrs. Hertz said, crossing her arms.

"I hope not, Mrs. Hertz, I sure hope not." Ulrich said looking at Mrs. Hertz.

"Same here," I said.

We seemed to have stupefied Mrs. Hertz and the entire class but Jeremy and Odd. We all laughed.

_I've got to tell Jade about this one_, I thought.


	3. Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: All copy righting of Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop I own nothing.**

**A/N: Have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays !  
**

**A/N: Code Lyoko My Journey: The Journey Continues will be written in 3rd POV from now on.  
**

"_Don't forget its Kadic's annual Christmas party tonight. The dance of course will be free, and don't forget to ask that special someone to the dance. Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year's everyone!" Mr. Delmas said through the Intercom._

**In Jeremie's room**

Jeremie is typing on his computer at the same rate he types at.

"Come on Einstein, its Christmas put your work down and get ready for the dance." Peter said. Peter is wearing a red sweater with green pants.

"I can't. I am working on a surprise for you guys and it's almost done." Jeremie said as he turns his chair to face his friend.

"No peeking and I'll be ready."

"What can be so important that you'd miss some of the Christmas Party?" Peter asked.

"You'll see." Jeremie said with a sly smile on his face.

"Fine, well I am goanna go and get Jade." Peter said as he opened the door and left the room. He was just about to walk, and when a person he didn't really want to see appeared.

"Hi Peter!" the girl sang.

"What do you want TWACS?" Peter asked. Sissi is wearing a red dress that she wore back in Xana awakens.

"Well the dance is tonight and I was just wondering if…" Sissi said.

"Sure I'll go." Peter said.

"Really?" Sissi asked with a smile on her face.

"When pigs fly." Peter said as he then walked away.

Sissi growled as she then walked away with a huff.

Peter walked down to the girl's dorm and knocked on Jade's door. Jade opens the door, and Peter looks surprised. Jade is wearing a blue dress, and has makeup on.

"Wow… you look fantastic." He said with a blush on his face.

"Thanks you look handsome too." Jade said with a smile.

"You think so?" Peter asked.

"I know so." Jade smiled.

'Is Patricia getting ready?"

"I'll be out in a minute goob!" Patricia exclaimed.

"By the way why does she call you goob?" Jade asked.

"It's just a nickname she made up for me one day." Peter said.

"Ah." Jade said.

Patricia came out of the room as she is in a purple dress.

"You think Odd will like this?" she asked Jade.

"I'm sure he will." Jade said.

"Let's get going." Patricia said.

**With Odd and Ulrich**

Odd was playing with kiwi's new chew toy he got Kiwi for Christmas. Kiwi was barking and wagging his tail.

"Hey Odd if you don't give that chew toy to Kiwi, Jim is going to catch him." Ulrich said as he straightened his tie.

"Oh you worry too much." Odd said throwing the chew toy lightly over to Kiwi. Kiwi caught it in his mouth.

"Besides I'm already ready for the dance." Odd said. Odd is in a black tux, with black pants.

"Well I just need to get my tux on. Besides shouldn't you be picking up your date soon?" Ulrich asked as he started to get his tux on.

"Patricia wanted everyone to meet here." Odd said.

"Ah." Ulrich said.

**With Jeremie**

Jeremie hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jeremie said.

Cassidy walks in the door, as she wears her tiger stripped shirt and pants.

"Hey Jeremie."

"Hi Cassidy. Everything okay?" Jeremie asks as he turns his chair to see her.

"Yeah but I'm not going to the dance tonight. Are you?"

"I am but I am bringing someone special." Jeremie said.

"Who?" Cassidy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I know you can keep a secret, and I want to surprise the others. I am going to bring Aelita since there doesn't seem to be any signs of Xana attacking. Would you like to come to the factory with me just to make sure things are okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure that would be awesome." Cassidy said.

Jeremie stopped typing as he saved his work. Cassidy opened the door as she and Jeremie walked out of the room. They head to the park and get to the secret path. Jeremie opens the sewer grate as he and Cassidy climb down the ladders. Jeremie and Cassidy take their scooters and use them to get to the end of the sewer. Cassidy and Jeremie put their scooters down as they climb up. Cassidy opens the grate and climbs out. She helps Jeremie get up, as they close the grate. They run to the factory and they get on the ropes. They use the ropes to slide down, as they reach the elevator. Jeremie presses the red button as the elevator goes down.

"If you aren't going to the dance do you think you can watch for any signs of Xana tonight?" Jeremie asked.

"I would love to." Cassidy said. The elevator stops as Jeremie types in the code. The doors open and they walk in the lab. Jeremie sits on his chair as the chair goes to the monitor. He turns the monitor on and puts his headset on.

"Aelita do you read me?" he asks.

Aelita's face soon pops up.

"Yes Jeremie, I read you loud and clear. Everything checks out, I'm ready to go to the dance." Jeremie said.

"Glad to hear that. Cassidy is with me, she'll look after things here at the factory." Jeremie said.

"How come you aren't going to the dance Cassidy?" Aelita asked.

"Oh I'm to just too tired to go is all." Cassidy said.

"Ah okay. I'm ready for materialization Jeremie." Aelita said.

"Okay, Code: Earth." Jeremie said typing in the key commands for Code: Earth.

"I'll go down the chute to make sure everything is okay." Cassidy said as he goes down the chute and is now in the scanner room. The middle scanner opens and in it reveals Aelita with her dark pink hair, and her crystal green eyes. She is wearing a white dress.

"Wow you look amazing. How did Jeremy get that dress for you?" Cassidy asked.

"He didn't, I did. You see I can change the way I look if I want to." Aelita said. **A/N: This is not true I made it up.**

"Ah." Cassidy said with a nod.

"Is everything okay down there?" Jeremie asked.

"Yup she's ready Einstein." Cassidy said.

"Good come on up." Jeremie said.

Aelita and Cassidy climb up the chute and into the lab.

"You look handsome Jeremie." Aelita said with a blush. Jeremie is wearing a tux, with black pants.

"Um thanks... you look beautiful as well." Jeremie said with a bigger blush forming on his cheeks.

"Okay before you two turn your faces into purple what exactly do I have to do with the monitor?" Cassidy asked.

"Jeremie just wants to check for any signs of Xana." Aelita said her face turning back into it's natural color.

"The computer is also running something automatically right now. I don't want you to look at it, it's a big surprise for you, Peter, and the others. We'll look at it after the dance." Jeremie explains.

"Another surprise Einstein?" Cassidy asked.

"Another surprise. You'll be okay by yourself?" Jeremie asked.

"I will I got my ipod with me." Cassidy said taking out her ipod.

"Okay we'll see you soon." Aelita said. Aelita and Jeremie walk into the elevator as Aelita presses the red button to go up.

"See you soon." Cassidy waved.

**With Odd and Ulrich**

A knock is heard on the door as Odd said

"Kiwi go back into the draw."

Kiwi goes back into the draw as Ulrich closes it, but leaves it open to give Kiwi some air.

"You guys ready?" Patricia asked.

"Ah must be the girls and Peter." Ulrich said.

"Let's get going." Odd said.

Odd opened the door to see Patricia, Jade, and Peter standing there.

"Yumi said she will meet you on the dance floor." Jade said.

"Okay, let's head for the Gym." Ulrich said.

Peter and Jade arm lock one another, as Odd and Patricia do the same. The group walks in to the gym. Ulrich spots Yumi in the gym wearing a black dress. He blushes in sight of her, as he the group walks up to her.

"Has anyone seen Jeremy, Cassidy, Colton, or Kaitlyn?" Yumi asked.

"Cassidy and Colton aren't coming to the dance. Cassidy I think is working on something, and Colton is studying for the test tomorrow." Jade said.

"Jeremie told me that Kaitlyn went back to the United States for the holiday break." Peter said.

"So then where's Einstein?" Odd asked.

"No way." Patricia said with shock.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Guys look over there!" Patricia said pointing to Jeremie and Aelita walking into the gym.

"Aelita!" The group exclaims. The group runs over to Jeremie and Aelita.

"What are you doing here Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Oh Jeremie wanted to surprise you. Come on let's start dancing, I've only got a few hours tonight." Aelita said.

"Right." Odd said.

The music starts playing as the gang and the other students that are in the Gym start to dance. Even Jim who is next to Mrs. Hertz starts to dance. Mrs. Hertz starts to dance with him. Sissi is sitting on a chair, looking over to Peter.

_I just don't get it what does he see in her? Can't he see I'm the most beautiful girl in the entire school?_ Sissi thinks. Sissi's view is blocked as Herve is in front of her.

"Hey Sissi." Herve said a bit nervousily.

"What do you want dork?" Sissi asked a bit angrily.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to dance." Herve said.

Sissi sighed seeing how she wasn't having any fun.

"One dance and that's it."

"Really?"

"Really." Sissi said. Sissi and Herve go onto the dance floor. Everyone is now dancing. After a hour of dancing, Peter and the gang get something to eat.

"How are you liking the dance Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"It's fine but I think I should be going soon." Aelita said.

Jeremie checked his watch then said "Yeah I think you're right. Besides it should almost be done soon."

"What should?" Patricia asked.

"Don't bother he has some big surprise for us." Peter said.

"Can someone message Colton?" Jeremie asked.

"I will." Jade said. Jade messages Colton to come ot the factory.

"I'll message Cassidy." Peter said.

"Don't , she's already at the factory." Aelita said.

"How come?" Odd asked.

"Just to check for any signs of Xana." Jeremie said.

"Ah." Yumi said.

"Let's go then." Ulrich said.

Everyone nods as they head toward the factory. They get to secret entrance in the park, as they then open the grate. They climb down as they grab their riding equipment.

"Hop onto my bike Aelita." Jade said.

"Okay just becareful please." Aelita said.

"I'll be careful, don't worry I don't drive like Odd." Jade said.

"I'll have you know I am a great driver." Odd defended.

"Sure you are Odd." Yumi and Peter said. Everyone rides toward the end of the sewer as they climb up and open the grate. They close it as they all run to the factory. Yumi, Jade, Patricia, and Aelita take the ropes and land perfectlly. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Peter does the same. They all go into the elevator and Jeremie presses the red button. The elevator goes down as Jeremie types the code in. The doors open revealing Cassidy in the chair, and Colton sitting on the floor. Colton is wearing a white shirt with brown pants.

"Aelita what are you doing here? Are you the surprise?" Colton asked.

"Nope, I was just here for the dance. Cassidy did you look?" Aelita asked.

"I didn't I swear. Plus Xana has been quiet." Cassidy said getting off the chair.

"Good." Jeremie said as he gets on the chair.

"So what's the surprise?" Patricia asked.

"Well over the past few weeks I have been working on some new lyoko equipment for you guys. But I have also perfected something I think you will like. There's no bugs or anything." Jeremie said.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"The Code: Home program is ready for use. Who would like to try it out just to be safe?" Jeremie asked.

No one raises their hand, not even Peter. But Colton then raises his head.

"To be honest I'm getting home sick and I would like to go home."

"Go to the scanner then." Jeremie said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Cassidy asked worried.

"It is don't worry." Aelita told her.

Colton goes into the elevator as the doors then close. A few moments later the group hears

"I'm ready."

"Okay step in the scanner." Jeremie said as he starts the procedure. Colton steps into a scanner.

"Ready? Okay here we go. Transfer: Colton Matson. Scanner: Colton Matson. Code: Home!" Jeremie exclaims pressing the enter key. Everyone hears the scanner making a noise as they then hear nothing.

"Did it work?" Peter asked.

A few minutes later they get a video call on the monitor, and Jeremie opens it.

"_It worked Einstein!" _ Colton exclaims as he sitting on his bed.

"Wow that's great." Patricia said.

"Yeah." Jade smiles. But just then the monitor starts to spark, as well as the place the CD is in.

"Oh no." Aelita said.

"Jeremie what's happening?" Cassidy asked.

Soon a symbol that the group recgonizes all to well appears on Jeremie's screen. The screen then said _Code: Home deleted,_ and the symbol remains on the screen.

"Xana." Jeremie said angrily.

"Colton's stuck back on Earth with no way of getting back now." Peter said.

The gang looks at one another with worried faces.

**Done! I hope you guys liked this Christmas Special. Don't worry next up is A New Order. Don't forget to review. Also don't forget to have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**~LyokoWarrior1994 & TeenLyokofan7777**


	4. New Order

**This chapter was written by me, and edited by my girlriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko, copy righting goes to MoonScoop. A Doctor who quote was used in this chapter, we do not own the quote it is only being used for a reference. The quote is copy righted by BBC productions. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. **

**~LyokoWarrior1994 and Teen-Lyokofan7777**

A noise of a vehicle could be heard as a boy yelled in joy.

"Yahoo!" He flew on his OverBoard as he tried to get pass his two friends. Two boys; one on an OverBike, the other on an OverScooter.

"Hey Odd catch up to us if you can!" The boy exclaims with a laugh. Just then, a girl zoomed up to the boys in her OverDrive. A vehicle shaped like a bed and a go cart combined.

"We'll see about that Peter," The girl taunted. "Don't leave this girl out of your fun."

"You are so on, Cassidy! We'll see who wins, right, Ulrich?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, we'll see." Ulrich smirked as he thrust his OverBike to go faster.

"You really did a great job, Jeremy. Xana better behave himself now that we got these things," Odd declared.

"Whoa! Ha-ha!" Odd exclaimed with a laugh as he continued on riding his overboard.

**In the lab**

"Be careful all the same." Jeremy warned.

**Back on Lyoko**

"Don't worry, Einstein. I know how to ride. No way am I going to let Ulrich, Peter, and Cassidy beat me," Odd claimed.

"We'll see about that," Peter taunted.

"Hey, it's just the thrill of the sport, that's what makes it fun!" Cassidy protested.

"Wahoo!" Odd exclaimed as he got next to Ulrich. Peter was a head of the two friends as Cassidy were behind Ulrich and Odd.

"Oh, no, you don't," Ulrich exclaimed as he thrust his bike to go faster. Cassidy pressed a silver button to make her OverDrive go faster. Peter pressed a red button on his OverScooter as fire came out on the two engines In the back. This made the scooter to faster. The four riders got into a rock platform. Ulrich was first as Odd was next to him. Cassidy was behind them as Peter was now last. Odd glided over to one side of the platform as he then glided onto the other side of the platform. Odd made his OverBoard go faster as he was now in front of Ulrich, Cassidy, and Peter.

"Ha ha!" Odd exclaimed with his hands out. Ulrich smirked as Peter mumbled a curse under his breath. Cassidy scoffed.

**In the lab**

"Odd, I didn't have time to perfect the program that calculates trajectory," Jeremy warned.

**Back on Lyoko**

"Odd be careful!" Cassidy exclaimed with worry. The four riders got out of the platform as Odd made his overboard go faster on a slope of a giant rock. Odd got his OverBoard over the rock as he then saw a bigger rock. Odd drive into it as he jumped and landed on the ground with both of his hands, as if he were a cat. Ulrich, Cassidy, and Peter jumped over the same platform perfectly. Ulrich cackled as Peter sighed in annoyance.

"Odd!" Yumi exclaimed as she and Aelita drove toward him on her OverWing. Patricia and Jade followed them as Patricia was on her periwinkle OverBike and Jade was on her green OverWing. Aelita hoped off Yumi's OverWing as she put her shoulder over him and asked with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Odd dusted himself off "Oh yeah. There's still some work to do on the OverBoard, Jeremy."

**In the lab **

"Maybe it's _the rider_ who needs the work," Jeremy protested.

**Back on Lyoko**

"You really had me worried, Odd Della Robbia!" Patricia said.

"What happened, Odd? You miss a step?" Ulrich laughed tauntingly.

"We tried to warn you," Peter sighed.

"You should have at least listened Odd," Cassidy agreed.

"Very funny I'd like to see you on an OverBoard Ulrich." Odd told him.

"I guess surfing's not my thing," Ulrich made a wave sign with his hand.

"I think Ulrich would be very imbalanced, Odd," Cassidy interjected.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation, but it looks like Xana has spotted you," Jeremy informed the group.

**In the lab**

Jeremy looked at the monitor.

"There's something your way," He then looked at the monitor again and started typing at the keyboard in confusion. "That's really weird. I—I can't tell what it is."

**Back on Lyoko**

"Hey what's that?" Yumi pointed over to two giant spider-gorilla-like creatures. Patricia groaned a little in pain.

"Patricia?" Peter looked over to his younger sister in worry.

"My head! It-it hurts!" Patricia clutched her head.

"Patricia calm down please." Cassidy and Jade pleaded. Patricia gasped as she then was mysteriously devirtualized.

"Patricia was just devirtualized, Jeremy," Aelita informed.

"From what I can tell, something happened to her, but, physically, she is okay. By the way, those monsters seem to have more life points than the others," Jeremy informed them.

The monsters clunked to the others as they all gasped.

**In the scanner room**

_What happened...?_ Patricia thought as she tried to make her way toward the elevator.

**Back on Lyoko**

"Jeremy how about reprogramming out vehicles?" Yumi asked in worry.

"I'm on it already, but it's going to take time." Jeremy told them.

Aelita and Peter raced away to the way tower.

"On my signal." Ulrich said.

"I'll go first." Yumi chimed in.

"I'm gonna keep it busy." Odd, Cassidy, and Jade chimed in unison.

"Now!" Ulrich exclaimed as he took out his sword.

One of the spider like creatures started shooting at Ulrich as he blocked the comic lasers with his sword. The other tarantula starred to fire at Cassidy and jade but Jade used her green shield to block the attacks. Yumi did a cart wheel as she jumped over the tarantula Ulrich was fending himself off of.

"Whatever these monsters are I've never seen them before, Xana must have just created them." Aelita told Peter who nodded. Yumi did a backflip as she took out her fan. She threw it at the Tarantula as it fired at the fan.

Cassidy changed her tube into a halo ring. She threw the halo ring at the tarantula that was still firing at Jade who was still fending it off with her shield. The ring missed the Tarantula's head by a few inches.

"Oh, heavens above! To think I had it," Cassidy said in disbelief.

**In the lab**

"Aelita, Peter there is a deactivated tower not far away from you two. Direction north by north west. Get out of there. Come and me meet me but hurry up." Jeremy informed them as he looked at Patricia with concern.

"Patricia is here in the lab, Peter, but she's worn out."

**Back on Lyoko**

"Hey, you overgrown spider, looking for me?" Odd taunted.

"Cassidy, my shield isn't going to hold—" Jade tried to warn her but the monster blasted the shield as Jade got devirtualized.

"Oh no!" Cassidy gasped. The other tarantula readied the laser as odd jumped out of the way and onto a rock. Odd climbed up the rock as the tarantula started firing at him. Cassidy turned her tube into a gold Halo ring again as she tried to throw it at the tarantula. The tarantula fired its lasers at Cassidy's hand as the Halo-like ring dropped and turned back into a tube. "AY!"

"Great." Cassidy mumbled. The tarantula continued to fire at Odd who was on a giant rock. The tarantula fired at the rock as Odd jumped off but the tarantula fired at Odd in the chest and he dropped to the ground.

**In the lab**

Odd's chest was blinking red, and the computer was making noise.

"Odd you just lost twenty life points. It's got a powerful laser." Jeremy informed.

"Tell me about it." Jade commented as she rubbed her stomach in pain. She sat down next to Patricia who was resting from the devirtualization.

**Back on Lyoko**

"What does it take to destroy these things?" Odd questioned.

"A lot of power," Cassidy ducked as she managed to get her gun. "And brains."

Aelita and Peter continued on running toward the tower. Ulrich faced the tarantula as it started to fire him. Ulrich blocked the laser as he looked at Aelita and Peter.

"Eh?"

The tarantula took advantage of this as it shot Ulrich and devirtualized him. Cassidy changed her tube into a bazooka and fired it the tarantula. The rocket made impact with the tarantula as it exploded.

**In the lab**

"Vehicles are ready." Jeremy informed them.

"_Well, it's about time." _Odd commented.

"Come on I'm doing my best!" Jeremy defended.

**Back on Lyoko**

Yumi did a cart wheel to her OverWing as Cassidy ran and hopped onto Jade's green OverWing.

"Let me go first," Odd told them who was already on his OverBoard.

Cassidy and Yumi nodded. "Go on we'll be watching you." Yumi told him. Odd flew around on his OverBoard. He dodged the lasers and spun around.

"Laser arrows!" He shouted. Aelita and Peter continued running to the tower. Odd went over the gorilla-spider-like monster as they went in the tower. "This thing is really unbeatable."

"Need a hand?" Yumi and Cassidy asked. The tarantula charged up its lasers as it fired at all three of them. It devirtualized their vehicles as Yumi, and Cassidy fell. Yumi tried to attack the Tarantula, but it shot at her and she devirtualized.

"Come on, guys. No one lasts..." Cassidy said racing toward the Tarantula as it fired its lasers at the group. The lasers hit her as she was devirtualized.

**In the scanner room**

"…para siempre."

**Back on Lyoko**

Odd drive toward the tarantula and shouted laser arrows but the tarantula shot him off his OverBoard, causing him to be devirtualized. The tarantula put his lasers down and growled in victory.

**In the lab **

"If Xana is going to program more monsters, it means our troubles, guys, have only just begun," Jeremy figured.

"Anyway Einstein, one thing is sure. You're going to have to program our vehicles faster. Otherwise, we don't stand against those Tarantulas," Odd grabbed his wrist and wiggled the other hand.

"Your aunt—what?" Yumi questioned.

"Tarantulas, the new monsters. I like to give my enemies a name," he told her.

"What worries me the most is that our friend Xana has obviously found a way to increase his power," Jeremy said.

"Great," Jade groaned.

"Tell me about it," Cassidy commented.

"What's also weird is that the Xana we knew of in our world was less powerful than this one here. Somehow he managed to create two tarantulas in this world, while in our world he only managed to create one." Patricia noted.

"This world?" Peter questioned with a puzzled look. "Our world?"

"Do you think he's still evolving?" Ulrich questioned.

"Maybe so, in any case for now on we have to be ready for anything and everything," Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy, let's say we've known you for as long time back in our world and but that when we were friends in our world, it still doesn't even make any sense to me when you say that," Cassidy quirked a brow.

Aelita got up. Her hair changed color to a much lighter pink, and she had taken on a new outfit. Here outfit consists of a light and dark pink jacket with little fluffy balls attached to it with a string. It was thanks to a premeditated shopping trip that she had the new clothes. Cassidy didn't join, being a tomboy, but the other girls meditated it.

"Maybe I better get back to Lyoko. If Xana activates a tower, I'd better be there." Aelita told them as she neared the keyboard.

"Uh, should we tell her?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita looked behind her.

"Of course we should tell her. Why keep good news like that a secret?" Yumi replied.

"Heck yes, we should definitely tell!" Cassidy exclaimed cheerfully. She was jumping up and down like a ditz.

"Keep what a secret? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Aelita asked.

"Over the past few weeks, I've spent all of my time developing the vehicles and anti-virus and anti-non-virus to free you and Peter from Xana. I also perfected a whole new program for detecting towers." Jeremy replied.

"A super scanner, much more accurate than the old one," Odd smiled slyly.

"Much faster too," Jade noted.

"With instant detection, like Jade said much faster. Meaning you don't have to stay on Lyoko all of the time." Jeremy smiled.

"So I'm gonna live." Aelita trailed off with a smile.

"Here, with us," Ulrich and Peter chorused.

"We've already enrolled you into the school as a boarder," Patricia said.

Yumi walked up to Aelita and touched her chin. "Everything's all set; up we wanted to surprise you. Cassidy had a hard time keeping it a secret, but we managed to talk to her into it," Yumi smiled as she put her arm around Aelita's.

"Yeah, it was tough to hold it in, but worth it as I'm good with secrets," Cassidy smiled too as she joined Yumi.

"But—I—this is so wonderful, I can't believe it."

**In the girl's hallway**

"And this is your new room. You'll be rooming with Miss Cassidy Hertz and Miss Kaitlyn Belpois. It's not very big, but there's room for three. I'm sure you'll like it here Miss um…" Jim trailed off.

"Stones. Aelita Stones. like the rock group. I'm Odd's cousin from Canada." Aelita told him.

"Ah. So Aelita, breakfast starts at 7:00AM and dinner is at 7:00PM. It's against the rules to be in your room between 8:00AM and 4:30PM. You can ask your friends Della Robbia, Stern, Belpois, Belpois, Hertz, Chardin, my nephew Peter, and my niece Patricia to fill you in on the rest of the rules." Jim said as he turned to them who had smiles on their face. "That is if they can all remember them."

Jim walked out of the room. Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Peter smiled.

**Outside by the arches**

"I don't want to hear _another word_ about the school newspaper. This excursion is for _eighth_ and _ninth_ graders only. Is that clear?" Mrs. Hertz told Milly and Tamiya.

"Oh…" Tamiya groaned as she closed the camera.

"Oh, rats," Milly said holding a microphone above her head with headphones on, walking away.

Kiwi was rustling about in Odd's bag. "_Kiwi_! Stop wiggling around. Five more minutes, and you can run around all you want to."

"Isn't having a pet at school against the rules?" Kaitlyn questioned. "Don't mind me I won't say anything, I love dogs. I just don't want you to be caught."

"Thanks, Kaitlyn, and yeah dogs are not allowed in school," Odd replied.

"Hey! Is everything okay, Aelita and Cassidy? Are you settled in, Aelita?" Jeremy worried.

"Einstein, relax. Anything in my room goes wrong and no one is around but me, I can help soothe her down. I've seen…medical shows about that," Cassidy lied when Odd gave her a look that said, "Too far." "And Kaitlyn can help me, too."

Kaitlyn ruffled Cassidy's hair. "Darned straight."

"Yes I am, and I love our room and I do love the concept of having a roommate. Hey what's this field trip everybody's talking about?" Aelita asked.

"We're going to make a biodiversity scrap book. Ms. Hertz wants us to take pictures to draw plants, and flowers. That kind of thing, you and I have been paired up to work together," Jeremy replied with a smile.

"That reminds me, I'm gonna be with you two, too. Mrs. Hertz said it was okay," Kaitlyn said.

"Ah that's fine," Jeremy said.

"Mom is the best," Cassidy smiled.

"Has anyone seen Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"And what about Peter?" Cassidy asked.

"They are under the arches. I think Ulrich is waiting for Yumi, and Peter is waiting for Jade," Aelita replied.

**Under the arches**

Peter was waiting for Jade like Aelita said, but he still had a puzzled look on his face. _Whatever Jade has in mind to help me get my memory back, I just hope it works._ Peter thought.

**With Ulrich**

"Okay Yumi, I know we've been going out for a while now." Ulrich muttered under his breath. "That doesn't sound right." He paced the area as he thought aloud. "Yumi there's something serious you and I have to talk about. No she'll freak out if I say that, I can't go about ruining our relationship," Ulrich said as he paced again. "Yumi, you and I have to—" He turned around seeing Yumi standing in front of him. "Yumi, I have something to tell you."

"Yes what is it?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow.

**With Peter**

Peter could see Jade running up to him, as she had a red object in her hands.

"What's that?" Peter asked pointing to the red object.

"It's your journal; hopefully it'll trigger some memories. Don't worry I didn't look in it, I promise," Jade replied as she gave the journal to Peter.

Patricia came up to Peter. "Hey Goob…"

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Hey, Patricia, Mrs. Hertz said it was okay. We can work together on the field trip," William said.

"That's great, William. Have you met my older brother, Peter?" Patricia asked.

William looked at Peter. "Huh, you're Peter Morales. Patricia mentioned you a lot. Are you ready to go, Patricia?"

"Give me a sec." Patricia replied. "May I, big brother?" She asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes she has yet.

For some reason deep down inside his heart, Peter felt something. "Fine. Go on, just be careful sis." Peter replied.

"Thanks!" Patricia exclaimed giving Peter a hug then going with William.

"Hey what are you two doing? Everyone's leaving. We have to get back by six." Odd said.

"Who is that guy?" Peter asked.

"Oh who him? That's William, he's a new guy. He got kicked out of his last school, he's totally cool." Odd replied as he walked by him.

Peter looked unsure.

**On the streets in town **

"Did you know that trees grow new branches for one year to the next according to an expenotial ratio of 1.6?" Jeremy asked Aelita.

"1.61_8_ to be exact. It's the golden ratio. Say do you think nature is based on nonlinear equation systems?" Aelita asked with a smile.

"Can you believe those two? Who do they think they are anyway? Mr. and Mrs. Einstein?" Sissi questioned.

"Uh, who?" Nicholas asked.

Sissi backed away from the pack and started heading to the shops.

"Hey Sissi where are you going? The woods are this way." Hervé told her.

"Yes, but the stores are that way." Sissi pointed.

"But we're supposed to draw plants." Hervé noted with a shy smile.

"There's a florist in the shopping center." Sissi replied.

"Um…" Nicholas trailed off.

"Oh." Hervé said.

**In the woods**

"There aren't any monsters in these woods. That only happens in fairy tales or horror pictures." Jeremy chuckled as he continued to speak. "The kind that Odd likes."

"You don't like horror films?" Aelita asked.

"Oh I love them." Kaitlyn replied. "Just not the SAW series. I watched one of the films and I nearly…" She got a look from Jeremie. It was telling her not to curse. "…screamed in fright."

"I find them inaccurate scientifically speaking. Anyway I don't have time to go to the movies; I got my work cut out with me thanks to a lot of… homework we've been getting." Jeremy winked as he touched his backpack. "Huh? Oh, no! I don't believe it; I left my laptop in my room. What if we get more homework?" Jeremy winked again but tried to remain serious in front of Kaitlyn.

"Go back and get it. Kaitlyn and I will just keep working by ourselves. Anyway, with the drawings we've already done, I'm sure we'll get the highest grade," Aelita reassured.

"Yeah, be right back," Jeremy said as he raced to get his laptop.

"Bye," Aelita and Kaitlyn said as she felt around her pocket.

"Oi vey." Kaitlyn groaned.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"I left my cell phone in the room, I have to go and get it. I'm sorry Aelita." Kaitlyn apologized.

"Don't worry, like I said to Jeremy its fine." Aelita reassured.

"Thanks, be right back promise." Kaitlyn said as she put her backpack on and ran to her room.

"Bye." Aelita said.

**With Peter, Cassidy, and Jade**

Peter zoomed the camera in on his sister and William.

"Peter, I know you care about your sister, but she can handle herself. Stop worrying about her. We should really work on this project and worry about getting a good grade," Cassidy told him. "I cannot allow Mom to yell at me."

"You know that Mrs. Hertz isn't your mom, though, Cassidy. Besides, we also need to find a way to get your memory back, Peter. Has the journal been helping at all?" Jade asked.

"No it hasn't. It has a lot of feelings in there about my other world I don't even have feelings for anymore because I can't remember them. This totally sucks!" Peter said shaking his head.

**With Yumi and Ulrich**

"So you think we should tell them?" Ulrich asked as he drew a picture of a flower.

"I guess, I mean we've been going out for a while now. We haven't told anyone, and Peter did help us get together, but he doesn't remember doing so." Yumi replied.

"When should we do it?" Ulrich asked.

"Whenever we feel that we are ready." Yumi replied.

**With Patricia and William**

"I wouldn't call myself a rebel; I'm just a little rebellious." William said.

"But you did get kicked out of your last school for putting some papers on the walls or something," Patricia told him.

"I object, Your Honor, extenuating circumstances. They were love letters." William noted.

Patricia looked to him pointing her pencil at him. "You mean love makes you that crazy?"

William looked back at her. "Makes me totally insane."

_Wow,_ Patricia thought with a blush appearing on her face. Patricia and William got back to doing their work.

**With Aelita**

Aelita started to hear noises in the woods; she saw nothing.

"Monsters only exist in fairy tales… Monsters only exist in fairy tales," Aelita reassured herself. She then heard a wolf howl as this scared her and she started to run. Aelita continued on running and ran but passed through some bushes. Aelita gripped her head in pain as flashes started to occur, she dropped her notebook. A yellow eye flashed through her mind, as she then saw a wolf. The wolf's eyes scared her, as Aelita looked at the wolf and ran away in fear.

**Meanwhile on Lyoko…**

In the Ice Sector, two tarantulas were guarding a tower that just turned red.

**With Jeremy **

Jeremy was in his room as he was just about to touch his laptop. He noticed the super-scan went off. "Just what I was afraid of, Xana's attacking."

**With Cassidy, Jade, and Peter**

"You know we did okay, but I still think we could have done better if you'd help a little," Cassidy told Peter.

"I want to make sure my sister is safe from this guy, Cassidy," Peter defended.

"Yeah, but we got so few drawings done we might get a failing grade," Jade said.

"I'm just worried about my sister, sweetie." Peter told her.

Cassidy's phone started to ring. "Jeremy?"

**With Jeremy**

"I'm in school, Xana's attacking. I'll head for the factory, but you guys have to pick Aelita up on the way." Jeremy said.

**With Cassidy, Jade, and Peter**

"Gotcha Einstein, we'll go and get her." Cassidy said.

"_Kaitlyn and I left her on the red trail. Kaitlyn needed her phone for something important,"_ Jeremy informed.

"_Are the others with you?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No, could you ask them to come though?" Cassidy asked kindly.

"_Sure thing."_ Jeremy said.

**With Patricia and William **

"Actually, I don't do anything half way. It's all or nothing with me, I just can't bring myself to be sensible. But hey, being sensible is just not sensible." William quoted.

"You took that line from the Subsonics." Patricia noted.

"You listen to them?" William asked.

"Of course, they're amazing." Patricia replied as her phone started to ring. "Yeah?"

"Well it's about time we got back to work huh? Patricia? Patricia?" William asked.

**With Aelita**

Aelita panted as she put her hand on a tree next to her, she then saw a house. She came to the house, and looked at the nameplate.

"The Hermitage." Aelita said.

Another pain went through Aelita's head as she gripped her hands on her head. Aelita had an image going through her head of another version of The Hermitage, only it was much nicer looking. Aelita walked up the stairs, as she saw broken glass.

"Is… is anybody home?" Aelita shouted.

A camera moved as it looked at Aelita going up the stairs.

**With the others**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Odd asked Cassidy.

"That's what Einstein said," Cassidy replied as Kiwi sniffed a notebook.

"Hey look at that," Jade said noticing Kiwi.

"Let's follow him." Odd said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Peter figured.

"Kiwi might be a little dumb, but he does have a good nose," Odd said to Ulrich.

"He isn't that dumb," Cassidy defended. "I love him as I am a dog lover. Sure I love cats and horses, too, but I love dogs, as well."

Peter heard a noise behind him as he was about to make a kick, then saw Patricia, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Hey bro, edgy aren't we?" Patricia asked.

"What a warm welcome, nice," Yumi said.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Patricia, we can't find Aelita!" Odd informed them.

**With Aelita**

Aelita opened the door as papers flew around her. She walked into the abandon house, as she took her and rubbed it across an old dusty table. A black ghost like figure followed her. Aelita went into the living room as she sat on a couch. She got up and looked around, her head spinning as she heard piano keys playing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. She gripped the fire place's edge, for balance. A flash occurred as Aelita indeed saw a man in a lab coat, playing the song. The man ended the song, as another flash occurred and sweat crept onto Aelita's forehead. Aelita saw another vision as the man turned his face, showing he was wearing his glasses. The glasses started to glow and the memory ended. Aelita turned around and screamed when she saw one of Xana's specters.

**With Jeremy in the lab**

"Don't tell me you haven't found her yet! What have you guys been doing? She may be in big danger." Jeremy told them.

"_Chill, Jeremy, okay? We're doing everything we can."_ Odd said.

**Back with the others**

"Who knows? Maybe Aelita just went back to school. Kiwi led us to an old house in the woods. We're going to take a look inside," Odd informed in.

**With Jeremy in the lab**

"_We'll call you back if we have any news," _Odd said as the call ended.

"Hmm…" Jeremy pondered.

**Back with the others**

Patricia was staring at another house not too far from the Hermitage.

"Um guys?" She asked nearly cracking her voice.

"What's wrong Patricia?" Peter asked worried.

Patricia's teeth started to shake. "Um...- there's another house. R-right th-there!" She stammered as she pointed over to the house.

Everyone turned to where Patricia pointed her finger.

"That's not possible." Jade gasped.

"But, what the heck?" Cassidy asked in shock as she nearly collapsed on her knees.

"Look let's go look for Aelita, we'll inform Jeremy about the other mysterious house later." Ulrich said.

"Right." Patricia said then gasped.

"Patricia?" Yumi asked.

**Flashback**

_Patricia could hear a little girl giggle as she ran into the house. The fence on the house had a name. The name was The Carter Residence. Before the little giggling girl went into the house, she turned around. Her brown eyes started to glow, and Patricia recognized the girl. It was…_

**End of flashback**

"Oh my god! That's just…" Patricia shuddered.

"What just happened?" Peter asked.

"I just… had a flashback." Patricia replied.

Everyone looked at one another.

"We really need to go find Aelita." Yumi urged. "Sorry, Patricia."

Everyone walked up the stairs to the steps of the Hermitage, as the camera with the Xana sign followed their move. The door was already opened as Ulrich asked

"Aelita?"

"Aelita, where are you?" Jade asked.

Just then the door slammed closed as glass broke and made Cassidy jump out of fear. Jade had to hold her shoulders to cool her down. Odd removed his bag, as he tried to open the door.

"It's locked."

"Great." Cassidy groaned.

"No signal." Ulrich said checking his cell phone.

"I got no bars too." Patricia said checking her phone.

Cassidy looked at the tiny screen on hers. "Good grief! I don't have anything!"

Just then a desk was being moved by itself as it was about to run into the group. Almost like a careening car.

"Look out." Yumi warned.

Yumi pushed Ulrich out of the way as Cassidy managed to catch him. Patricia pulled Peter aside, as Yumi moved out of the way. The desk was crushed into pieces.

"That way." Ulrich pointed then looked to Cassidy. "Thanks for the save."

"Welcome," Cassidy replied.

The group ran into a room as they sat on a desk.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana!" Yumi, Cassidy, and Peter replied.

"Yeah, and that means Aelita must be here somewhere," Odd said.

A box of knives flew through the air.

"I really hate that Multi-Agent System. Yo lo mataría si pudiera." Cassidy said as the group dodged them. Plates and other items were flying. Ulrich gasped, "Hey Odd, Patricia, watch out."

Odd and Patricia ducked under the lamp. It crashed in a haze of smoke.

"Too close." Patricia sighed.

The group ran downstairs.

"Looks like, Xana is trying to lead us somewhere." Yumi said.

"Or maybe to someone," Jade said.

"Aelita!" The group exclaimed.

Ulrich helped Aelita up with Yumi's help. "Don't worry, Princess. We're here," He reassured.

"Ulrich, it's a trap. Xana—he's going to—" Aelita tried to tell him as she was cut off.

Odd managed to hold the door with his foot.

"Get Aelita out!" Odd urged.

Aelita, Cassidy, and Peter managed to get out. However, as Yumi was about to crawl under, Odd collapsed on the three people side and Yumi, Ulrich, Patricia, and Jade were locked in.

The thermostat started to go up.

Yumi, Ulrich, Patricia, and Jade tried to pull open the door.

"You'll be _cooked alive_ if we don't get you out of there!" Odd said with worry.

Aelita, Odd, Cassidy, and Peter tried to pull/push door open from the outside too but it was no good.

"Odd, run to the factory with Aelita, Cassidy, and Peter. Deactivate the tower! It's our only hope." Ulrich told him.

"Come on." Odd said as he took Aelita's hand and ran. Cassidy and Peter followed. They got to the back door and Odd tried to open it but it was locked.

"I knew it, now we'll have to go above ground." Odd said.

"Maybe not," Cassidy said as they heard a noise.

"Wait." Odd said as he pushed Aelita out of the way, and Patricia pulled Cassidy out of the way. Odd used both of his hands as he vaulted over the shelving unit.

**With Yumi, Ulrich, Patricia, and Jade**

Yumi and the others heard the crash as Yumi gasped.

**Back with Odd, Aelita, Cassidy, and Peter**

"Finally found you guys." Kaitlyn sighed in relief.

"Kiwi, and Kaitlyn?! What are you doing here?" Odd asked.

Kiwi jumped into Odd's arms as Kaitlyn explained "Jeremy said he couldn't find you guys or Aelita. So I walked a little on the red trail, and soon heard little Kiwi barking. Then I followed him here. I want a full explanation now!" Kaitlyn said.

"This might not be the best time, Kaitlyn," Odd countered.

Aelita looked at the door as her she closed her eyes, and she went into a flashback.

**Flashback**

_Aelita and the man that was playing the piano opened the door. Then the scene went to a stair case. Aelita soon saw the sewers._

**End of flashback**

"Odd, Cassidy, Peter, Kaitlyn. There's a passage over there, I think it leads to the sewers!" Aelita said.

"This is no time for jokes, Aelita," Odd and Kaitlyn said.

"I'm not joking, Odd and Kaitlyn. I'm sure," Aelita told them.

"But why would there be one?" Peter asked.

"No clue." Cassidy lied.

"Huh?" Odd and Kaitlyn wondered.

Odd opened the door, and sure enough, there was a passage. "Wow! Incredible! How did you know about this?" Odd asked.

"What's the point of going into the sewers anyhow?" Kaitlyn asked. "It's not as if we can clean it."

"We could let her in on it," Cassidy suggested.

"You think Jeremy will be okay with that?" Peter asked.

"Well, she is family." Cassidy replied. "And blood—though I'm frightened of other people's blood—is thicker than water."

"In on what?" Kaitlyn asked.

The group all smiled and gave a small nod.

**Back with Ulrich, Yumi, Patricia, and Jade **

The thermostat was increasing with the heat. Jade went back to the bench, as Ulrich, Patricia, and Yumi were sitting on it.

"Patricia…" Jade trailed off.

"I know, I probably should have told you and Peter about William beforehand," Patricia said.

"I think that would have been best," Jade said truthfully.

"You know, guys, depending on what may happen, Ulrich and I have something to tell you," Yumi said.

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

"Well…" Ulrich trailed off with a slight nervous chuckle, Jade raised her eyebrow. Patricia crossed her arms.

**Back with Aelita, Odd, Cassidy, Peter, and Kaitlyn **

The small group was in the elevator as they went down to the laboratory.

"Ready for this, Kaitlyn?" Cassidy asked.

"Girl, I'm always ready for anything." Kaitlyn replied.

The elevator door opened, as they all saw a concerned Jeremy tapping his finger on his chair.

"Wow…" Kaitlyn gasped.

"Aelita? I was really worried. Kaitlyn, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I want to help, cuz! That's what I am here for!"

"No time to lose, Einstein. Otherwise Ulrich, Yumi, Patricia, and Jade will end up like Dim Sum," Odd told him.

"Okay head for the scanners I'll start the process. Kaitlyn, are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked.

"Positive, cuz." Kaitlyn replied.

Cassidy smiled as Jeremy started to type. They eventually got to the scanner room.

"Okay, now this is just awesome." Kaitlyn said.

Aelita, Odd, and Peter went into the scanners.

"_Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Peter. Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Peter. Virtualization!" _Jeremy exclaimed.

"Ready Kaitlyn?" Cassidy asked.

"Ready." Kaitlyn replied.

Cassidy nodded, and Kaitlyn went into the scanners.

"_Transfer: Cassidy. Transfer: Kaitlyn. Scanner: Cassidy. Scanner: Kaitlyn. Virtualization!" _Jeremy exclaimed.

A brief light enveloped both of the girl's scanners as they were transferred to the ice sector.

The OverWing, OverBoard, OverScooter, the OverDrive, and OverBike were materialized.

"_Aelita, the OverWing is for you. I've also materialized Ulrich's OverBike for you, Kaitlyn."_ Jeremy informed her.

"Thanks, Elvis," Kaitlyn said.

Cassidy started snickering. "I really wonder what went through Jeremy's parents' minds as they picked out his middle name."

"Our taxies are waiting for us, let's go." Odd said as he hoped onto his Overboard.

Everyone went onto their vehicles as they followed the path way to the tower. Kaitlyn looked at herself. She was wearing silver armor with silver pants. She had one sword in a sheath on her back.

"Tower dead ahead," Odd informed.

"_Careful, you've got four Tarantulas guarding it." _Jeremy warned.

"We'll never be able to fight through four of those horrors!" Odd said.

"Maybe Peter and I could lure away two of them," Aelita smiled mischievously.

"Oh…" Odd and Cassidy said.

"_Aelita, what are you planning on doing?"_ Jeremy asked.

"She's going to still the show with Peter," Odd replied.

"Clever, Aelita." Kaitlyn said.

**With Ulrich, Yumi, Jade, and Patricia**

Sweat pooled underneath the occupants in the room. Ulrich already had his shirt off, and it was getting worse for the girls.

"Go ahead, I won't look." Ulrich promised. Yumi took off her black shirt, now revealing wearing a short pink bra. Jade and Patricia were sitting on the ground, as Jade removed her shirt wearing a light green one underneath. Patricia was wearing a periwinkle t-shirt. Ulrich and Yumi had their backs against one another and they blushed.

"I really wish…you could have told us sooner. It could have triggered a memory in Peter." Jade said.

"The old Peter," Patricia frowned and sighed.

**Back on Lyoko**

Aelita and Peter rode their vehicles toward the four tarantula's whom were about to fire.

"Well, my little monster friends, did ya miss us?" Aelita winked.

Aelita then rode away as Peter said, "Hey look at us guys, we're the targets! Not them!" **(Quote from Doctor: Who. BBC owns this not us. Original quote "Hey look at me, I'm a target.")**

Two out of the four Tarantulas followed Aelita and Peter. They stood up and fired as Aelita and Peter dodged their lasers. The lasers manage to hit their vehicles as they tumbled to the ground. Aelita and Peter ran away from the Tarantulas as they were now at the edge. Odd and Cassidy appeared at the scene.

"You-who, surprise!" Odd said.

"Take this, you danged sons of a virus!" Cassidy growled gravelly. Odd shot several of his laser arrows as Cassidy changed her gun into a bazooka. She pulled the trigger as Odd's laser arrows went through the air and hit the Tarantula. The rocket from the bazooka made contact and both of the Tarantulas exploded from Odd and Cassidy's hit.

"They're not all that invisible," Odd said.

"Yeah." Cassidy smiled. _Unlike the Kolossus in season 4 where there are two targets instead of one._ "Oh, and happy birthday, your gift is death, you Tarantulas."

Odd started laughing. "Angel-Girl, calm down. I think I rubbed off on ya."

Kaitlyn appeared next them as she figured out her sword.

"Darn it, just missed them."

"Don't worry, we just have two more," Peter said.

"Uh, oh. Jeremy, I'm out of ammo," Odd feared.

"_Okay, I'll reload you, but be patient," _ Jeremy said.

"We're going to have to keep the monsters busy. Wait for our signal to run," Odd said.

"Gotcha." Aelita nodded.

"Understood." Peter said.

Odd, Cassidy, and Kaitlyn rode off.

**Back with Ulrich, Yumi, Patricia, and Jade**

"Guys… I need to tell you something…" Patricia panted.

"What is it?" Jade asked panting a little herself as she tried to hold out.

"I want to go out with William…" Patricia trailed off as she continued to pant.

"That's not our decision to make…" Ulrich panted then fell on the floor.

"You'll have to talk to Peter…" Yumi panted as she tried to hold out.

Patricia and Jade passed out as Yumi continued to hold on.

**Back on Lyoko**

A little bit later, Cassidy was under a Tarantula as it hit her, making her disappear in a cloud of pixilated dust.

"Cassidy!" Kaitlyn exclaimed taking out her sword.

"She'll be okay, just worn out in the scanner room." Odd said.

Odd and Kaitlyn continued to dodge the lasers as they rode around the tower. The lasers hit the tower.

"_Done, you're fully reloaded."_ Jeremy informed.

"Great Jeremy, we're breaking off." Odd said.

Kaitlyn followed Odd as they made the tarantula's follow them. Aelita and Peter peeked to make sure it was all clear. Odd and Kaitlyn drove to the edge of the ice as they turned around.

"Aelita, Peter now." Odd signaled as he fired his laser arrows. Aelita and Peter got up from their spot as the tarantula's fired at Odd and Kaitlyn.

_I've got to have some type of power, at least powerful enough to take these things down. If only I had lightning power, now that would be pretty cool._ Kaitlyn thought as electricity started to build up in her hands.

"Wow… what luck." Kaitlyn said as she started zapping at the tarantula. Odd and Kaitlyn continued to fire at the tarantula's as Aelita and Peter ran to the tower. The Tarantula's hit their vehicles as they fell. Odd shot his laser arrows at the Tarantula as Kaitlyn shot electricity at her tarantula.

"Yes!" Odd exclaimed.

"They made it." Kaitlyn sighed in relief as Aelita and Peter went into the tower. The Tarantulas turned around and saw them entering the tower.

"Yeah!" Odd and Kaitlyn high-fived each other.

**Back on Lyoko**

Aelita and Peter began to rise to the platform in the tower.

**Back with Yumi **

Yumi held her stomach as she was still trying to hold out against the heat.

**Back on Lyoko**

Aelita pressed her hand on the screen as it read

_Aelita_

_Code:_

**Back with Yumi**

Yumi had just passed out.

**Back with Aelita and Peter**

Aelita entered the code and said, "Tower deactivated."

Peter then placed his hand subconsciously.

"_You need to remember,"_ a disembodied voice, somewhat female, fluttered inside his mind.

"Peter?" Aelita asked.

On the interface it read

_Peter_

It blinked three times. Then the word Code appeared.

Peter typed in:

_Memory_

A few seconds later, the words _Memory Fragment 2 Gained_ scrolled across the screen and the files then started to go down. Aelita had a puzzled look on her face.

"_Return to the past, now,"_ Jeremy said.

The light for the return to the past passed over Earth.

"Congratulations, Ms. Delmas. You found an Amazonian Yucca here in our woods?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Uh, yeah, and it wasn't easy either," Sissi replied.

"Is that so? Well, I think it's going to be much easier grading your work. Zero," Mrs. Hertz drew a circle in her notebook as Cassidy, Jade, and Peter passed Sissi's group.

"So did you manage to get any drawing done this time?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. But we had to make sure Peter was in a different area from Patricia and William. Going back in time definitely didn't help his overprotectiveness," Cassidy sighed.

Patricia and William waved good bye as Peter scowled.

"I went to check out that house the Hermitage, nothing to report. Abandon but normal, plus that other house will have to be checked out soon," Jeremy said.

"It's so weird, all of those visions I had there," Aelita said.

"Plus not to mention that underground passage you knew about," Odd said.

Aelita closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

It was the current version of the Hermitage.

**End of flashback**

"It was as if I had already seen that house, but in a dream," Aelita said.

"A new mystery to solve for us," Yumi said.

"That's for sure," Jade said.

"Guys we have an announcement," Ulrich said.

"What is it?" Cassidy and Kaitlyn asked. Peter looked to Cassidy, who looked tense, and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Ulrich and I have been in a relationship for more than a month now." Yumi said.

That went over like a ton of bricks. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we weren't ready to tell you before but now we are. So I guess that's our secret," Ulrich chuckled with a slight blush. Despite from what the group had been told, Jeremy took something out from his backpack.

"By the way Aelita, this is for you." He handed it to her. "It's to keep us one step ahead of Xana."

"For me?" Aelita asked as she unwrapped the present. It revealed to be a cell phone. She gave it a scrutinizing look, unsure about it.

"This way we can stay in touch," Jeremy chuckled. "I thought that pink would suit you."

"Wow, it looks cool. It matches your hair," Odd commented.

"Plus pink is one of my favorite colors," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, it's a neat phone," Jade said.

"That's for sure," Peter said.

Aelita hugged Jeremy and said, "Thank you Jeremy." She then decided to put the phone to use.

"There you go; you're like a regular school kid now," Odd said as the group laughed.

_I think I'll keep the owner of The Carter house a secret for now…_ Patricia thought.

**Done ! Sorry for the long wait for season 2 guys, thank you for being patient. Hope you liked it and don't forget to stay tuned for the next update.**


	5. Memory fragment two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop.**

**Later that night...**

Peter tossed and turned in his sleep, as he was having a dream but it wasn't your normal dream.

**In Peter's dream**

"You need to remember, so I will help you remember." A voice said to him. Peter looked around, but confused. People then started coming into view, as he was back in his high school cafeteria. He looked at himself, he was wearing black jeans and a red shirt.

_What in the world..._ Peter thought as he looked at the students roaming in the cafeteria getting their foods.

"Hey Peter!" A cheerful voice exclaimed as Peter turned around.

_It's Cassidy..._ Peter thought with confusion. Cassidy ran up to Peter with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pink shirt, and purple pants. She pushed her glasses up to her eyes.

"Let's go have lunch, come on." She urged.

"Sure but uh... where are the others?" Peter asked with the confusion.

"Oh you know them. Patricia got sick today so she couldn't come to school, which kind of stinks since it is Valentine's day and all. Also-" Cassidy explained but was cut off by Peter.

"It's Valentine's day? Are you sure?"

"Of course silly. Did you hit your head or something?" Cassidy asked with concern.

"Not that I recall... ugh this is so strange..." Peter said with confusion his voice. Cassidy seemed confused by Peter's strange behavior.

"You need to remember, so I will help you remember." The same voice repeated.

"Remember what?" Peter asked as he heard the voice this team.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cassidy asked.

"Did you say something?" Peter asked.

"No, you said remember what? But I didn't say anything." Cassidy replied.

"I must not be getting enough sleep or something, alright so where do you want to sit?" Peter asked.

"Over there." Cassidy pointed to a empty table.

"Okay." Peter said.

"Just give me one second, I have to go wash up." Cassidy told him.

"I'll be there." Peter assured her. Cassidy walked by Peter, as someone was waving to him. He walked over to the person.

"Hey Peter." The man said.

"Hi, what's up?" Peter asked with a confused look.

"Well today's Valentine's day. Aren't you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Tell who what, and who are you?" Peter asked.

"Did you hit your head or something dude? It's me, Max. When are you going to tell Cassidy that you love her?"

"What? I don't love her." Peter said.

"Oh please Pete, everyone knows it besides her. It's time you step up and told her already, before someone else does." Max urged him.

"But really I don't love her." Peter tried to tell him.

"I know how stubborn you can be Pete, so let's go." Max said as he got up. Max has brown hair, and brown eyes. He's a little taller than Peter and is wearing a blue shirt, with brown shorts. Max puts both of his hands on Peter's back as he pushes him forward.

"Hey Max what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Getting you and Cassidy together." Max replied.

"But I'm telling you Max, I don't love her." Peter told them in an annoyed voice.

"Look Pete, I don't know how hard you hit your had but we all know you love Cassidy Mcguire and I for sure as heck I'm not going to let you not be with her." Max said as he continued to push Peter to the table where Cassidy was sitting.

"Hey Peter, oh hey Max. Want to sit?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm going to be going to my table soon, but I'm Peter here has something to tell you." Max replied.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked.

"I hate you." Peter scowled.

"No you don't, you'll be thanking me for this later. Now go on and tell her already." Max whispered.

"Cassidy I..." Peter trailed off.

"Yes?" Cassidy asked.

"L-" Peter was cut off as the bells started to ring for class.

"I'll see you in class Peter." Cassidy told him.

"Nice going Pete, I guess you can try again another day. Come on, let's go to gym." Max said.

**End of Dream**

Peter got up from his bed, a bit confused from the dream.

"What on Earth was that just now? I'm so confused..." Peter said as he was now back in his room at Kadic. He plopped back into his pillow.

"You need to remember, and I will help you remember. " A voice told him as he soon fell asleep.

**Just a little short chapter for Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's day to all whether your in a relationship or not, have a great day everybody.**


	6. Filler Chapter: Home sick

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by Moonscoop, I only own my ocs.**

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating this, things have been very busy in my life. akuraphoenix will be the new editor of this story, I hope you enjoy her work. The story will continue with the original storyline, and there should be update soon. **

Home sick

Patricia, and the gang all take their seats In the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"So Jeremy, any news on those mysterious houses?" Ulrich asked.

"None yet, but I am gonna try to find anything related to those houses tonight." Jeremy responded as he dipped his crescent into his coffee and then took a bite of it.

"I haven't seen Kaitlyn yet, everything okay?" Aelita asked.

"She's had to go to a doctor's appointment for a checkup today, she won't be back until after lunch." Jeremy responded as he noitced Cassidy looked a bit upset.

"Hey Cassidy are you alright?" Jeremy asks with concern.

"It's just... I've been feeling very home sick all of a sudden. It's really bad too, and I want to go home." Cassidy responded with a frown.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Anything you can do Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Hmm... well this morning I did receive a file, it was encrypted and I decoded it in the lab." Jeremy replied.

"Really, what kind of file?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Well... believe it or not it's a non bugged code: return program. I've checked everything, no bugs nothing." Jeremy said taking another by of his crescent.

"Really? Don't you think that's kind of suspicious?" Yumi asked.

"It is, but I've triple checked everything it's all good. All we have to do is get someone in a deactivated tower, and then I type in the commands and presto you're home. Would you like to try it out Cassidy?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, I'll just want to make a few good byes before I go. I'll text you when I am ready." Cassidy said with a smile as she got up and went out of the cafeteria.

"So Peter how is your memory doing?" Patricia asked.

"Not good, I feel like a completely different person and my journal isn't helping either." Peter said with a friend.

"Well hey, sometimes there are different ways of getting back memories. We could always try the good old word exercise." Jade offered.

"Yeah, that is a good way of trying to remember something." Jeremy agreed.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" Peter asked.

Before anyone could answer Peter's question, the bells rang letting everyone know it was now time for class.

"Alright, well come on Jade time for class." Yumi said with a yawn.

"Right, I'll explain another time Peter." Jade said giving Peter a hug then went with Yumi to class.

"In the mean time, let's head to Mrs. Hertz class." Jeremy said.

**After class**

"_Alright, Cassidy are you sure you want to do this?"_ Jeremy asked from the mic. Everyone was now in the lab, Yumi and Jade decided to stay behind just in case of any trouble that would occur in the lab or near the school.

"Positive Einstein, I want to go home and if this is our only chance of doing so then so be it." Cassidy responded. Cassidy, Ulrich, Odd, Peter, and Aelita are in the scanner room. Cassidy was already in the middle scanner.

"_Okay, you'll have to go first then I will send the others. If anything goes wrong we abort the mission understood?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Sir yes sir!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"_Okay destination the Forest. Transfer: Cassidy. Scanner: Cassidy, Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

Cassidy was transferred to the Forest region landing perfectly.

"No monsters in sight yet." She said.

"_Alright, now it's you guys. Ready? Okay, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Peter. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Ulrich, Transfer: Peter, Scanner: Peter. Virtualization!" _Jeremy exclaimed but then he noticed a red exclamation point.

"What's the problem?" Yumi asked.

"I don't like this." Jade said.

"_Um Einstein I think you missed a button, we're still here._" Odd said from the computer.

"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed but then relaxed. "Okay maybe I did miss a button." he mumbled.

"Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed pressing the keys as everyone's card went yellow, but then it didn't turn blue for virtualization.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"_Um Jeremy not that I am getting impatient or anything but is everything okay?" Cassidy asked._

**On Lyoko**

"_Sorry Cassidy, but it looks like you're on your own. We can't seem to transfer the others, if anything goes wrong we'll abort the mission. For now, go to the tower direction 10 degrees north, 15 degrees west. Once you're in it, I will activate the program."_ Jeremy informed.

"No problem, but I am gonna need a ride." Cassidy said.

"_Okay, I'll materialize the overkart for you." _Jeremy said as the overkart soon materialized in front of Cassidy.

"Thanks Einstein." Cassidy said as she drove off to the tower.

**In the lab**

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Peter came up from the elevator and into the lab.

"Don't you think it's a bit bizarre that we can't be virtualized?" Aelita asked.

"Not necessarily, it could be that I don't have enough resources to materialize all of you. Besides, I don't see any monsters near by so we're safe for now." Jeremy reassured.

"I still think it's weird." Ulrich said.

"Well, as long as Xana isn't bothering us I'm okay with it." Odd said putting his arms behind his head.

"Okay so let's try the word exercise now, I will say a word and you think of another word that first pops into your mind." Jade said.

"Okay." Peter said.

"Yumi." Jade said.

"Friend." Peter said.

Yumi smiled.

"Lyoko." Jade said.

"Virtual." Peter said.

"Patricia." Jade said.

"Sister." Peter said.

For some reason Peter started to her giggling, like it was coming from the scanner room.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Peter asked.

"Hear what?" Aelita asked.

"Maybe I sparked a memory." Jade said.

"Maybe, keep going." Peter said.

"_Jeremy I'm almost at the tower, I can see it..._" Cassidy informed a bit unsure.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"_Well, there's no monsters anywhere nothing!"_ Cassidy exclaimed with worry.

"That is strange..." Jeremy said.

"Maybe Xana's sleeping." Odd joked.

"That would be a miracle." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but it would never happen." Patricia said.

"That's for sure, okay Jeremy should Cassidy abort the mission?" Aelita asked.

"No, enter the tower Cassidy." Jeremy said.

"_Roger that Einstein, and thanks for everything guys._" Cassidy said.

**On Lyoko**

Cassidy got to the tower and made sure that no monsters were in sight again. Seeing that there are no monsters, Cassidy gets off her overkart.

_I'm gonna miss this, but I miss my home more_ Cassidy thinks. Cassidy walks up the tower and enters it.

"_Okay, I'll launch the program. Good bye Cassidy, and good luck with everything. Try to come up with a convincing cover story for Jade and Peter if Colon hasn't already."_ Jeremy said.

"Right." Cassidy nods.

"_Bye!" everyone else says all at once_.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you and thanks for giving me the ip address to the supercomputer Jeremy. I'll contact you guys once I am near a computer." Cassidy informed.

"_Okay, programed launched. Now step onto the platform and fly up, then I will enter the code." _ Jeremy said.

"Got it." Cassidy said as she walked up to the platform. The platform lite up as Cassidy started to fly up. She was in the mid air, and Jeremy said

"_Code: Return."_

The blue files surrounded Cassidy's body and she disappeared.

**Back in the lab**

"There doesn't seem to be any problem." Yumi said astonished.

"Wow, maybe Xana was sleeping Odd." Patricia said.

"See, I told you nothing to worry about." Odd reassured.

Soon a video chat request came from an unknown source.

"That was fast." Jade remarked.

Jeremy clicked the okay button as it revealed to be Cassidy.

"So everything okay Cassidy?" Ulrich asked.

"_Yup, I'm in my home city although I materialized in the back of our town's library_." Cassidy explained.

"That's weird." Aelita said.

"_Yup it is, but I am home and that's what counts. Okay got to go guys before people become suspicious, I am in an empty room but I don't want people knowing that I am talking to other humans from an alternate Earth. Bye guys, and thanks a lot I mean it._" Cassidy whispered with a smile.

"No problem." Jeremy smiled.

"Bye." Everyone whispered waving their hand as Cassidy waved good bye ending the vid chat.

"Well, let's all get to gym class and then lunch." Odd smiled.

"Odd I swear you're a walking stomach." Jeremy chuckled.

"And I swear Einstein that you're a walking brain." Odd smiled.

Jeremy and the gang goes on the elevator and to the school, but what they don't know is that Xana's symbol is on the monitor as it glows red...


	7. Uncharted Territory

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: All copy righting goes to Moonscoop, we only own our OCs.**

Uncharted Territory

_*In Patricia's nightmare*_

_There's a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looks young, at least 11 years old. She's running in the woods, as wolves are chasing her. She spots a black wolf with gold eyes that makes her heart want to leap out from her chest. Several wolves follow the first wolf and the girl continues to run away. She continued to run as the wolves get closer but she manages to run faster. She's panting, scared for her life as she trips on a branch. The wolves try to get to her but she manages to push her legs up and run to a tree. She climbs up the tree and spots a hole. Since she is small for her age, the hole is big enough for her. Unfortunately the wolves surround the tree and the black wolf with the gold eyes opens his mouth and..._

_*End nightmare*_

_Patricia wakes up screaming from the nightmare she had just encountered. Kaitlyn and Jade were startled from their sleep by Patricia's scream._

"What's wrong Patricia?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I had another nightmare..." Patricia replied scared.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jade asked.

"No thanks, I rather go take a nice hot shower." Patricia said as she got up from the bed.

_Kaitlyn and Jade do the same but with concern for their friend's well being._

_**In Jeremy's room…**_

"Now, let's see..." Jeremy trailed off.

_Jeremy's printer just printed out two papers with signatures on them._

"Wow! Unbelievable." Jeremy said astonished from what was on the papers.

_Jeremy's door opened revealing to be Odd, Ulrich, and Peter._

"Come on Jeremy; let's get a move on otherwise there won't be any hot water left." Ulrich urged.

"Yeah I could go for a nice hot shower." Peter sighed stretching his hands.

"Hey, remember the Hermitage and the Carter residence?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean the house where Aelita had those visions? Bad memory Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Same goes for Patricia; she had a memory about the Carter residence." Peter reminds.

"Right, well I wanted to check them out a little closer and I found something a-mazing." Jeremy said.

"What would really be a-mazing is that there are still some eggs left when we get down to breakfast." Odd complained.

"Odd, you're a real walking stomach, you know that?" Jeremy asked.

"And you're a walking brain. See, we complement each other." Odd smiled as Ulrich and Peter did too.

_Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Peter walked out of Jeremy's room._

"I did a little research to find out who those old houses belonged to and I came across two restricted access sites. They took me most of the night to hack into but it was worth it. I found two deeds, one signed by a Mr. Franz Hopper and the other signed by a Miss Erica Carter. It seems that they are the owners." Jeremy explained.

"And do you think they have something to do with Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, there's a secret underground passage into the sewers in his yard believe it or not. So, the guy must have had something to do with the supercomputer!" Odd exclaimed.

"Plus we have yet to check out the Carter Residence , who knows what we'll find there." Peter said.

"Exactly, so I did a search on Franz Hopper and Erica Carter, and guess what? He was a science teacher right here at Kadic Academy and she was a student here as well. Is that weird or what?" Jeremy asked.

_**With the girls…**_

_Patricia, Kaitlyn, and Jade all are waiting to use the showers. There's a long line and Aelita opened the door. Jade waved at Aelita who waves back and Aelita goes to the back with them. Sissi comes out of the shower, putting her hand by her hair._

"Ha!" She exclaims as she starts to walk away from the line.

"Finally, it's about time!" Tamiya exclaims annoyed.

"Every morning it's the same thing." Milly said.

"Yeah, but things might start moving now that Sissi's done." Tamiya said.

"Shut up kiddies." Sissi tells them as Tamiya and Milly stuck out their tongues in annoyance.

_Sissi gets to Aelita._

"Poor thing you will be here for another two hours." Sissi lies as she puts her arm around Aelita and whispers

"Why not go upstairs? There are some showers free up there and not a girl in sight." Sissi said.

"Don't listen to her Aelita, Sissi is lying." Jade intervenes.

"Yeah, she just wants you to get into trouble with Jim. Those showers up there are for boys showers only, girls aren't allowed." Patricia said.

"You two are no fun!" Sissi exclaimed.

"You better leave or I swear I will..." Kaitlyn started as she began clenching her fist and cracking her knuckles.

_Sissi saw this and flinched as she walked away._

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys." Aelita smiles.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Jade smiles.

'_That's one thing I wanted to change about this episode._' Jade thought.

_**Later outside…**_

"So you think the owner of the Hermitage and the Carter Residence are the same people as the science teacher and the student?" Yumi asked.

"Let's face it huh? Finding four people with the same names in a radius of half a mile would sure be a real coincidence." Ulrich said.

"Anyway, there's only one way to be sure. After History class, we have a study period in the library. What do you say we do a little research in the Kadic Academy archives?" Jeremy asked.

"Good idea." Odd said.

"You just need to be careful." Kaitlyn said.

"I'll go with you." Aelita offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jeremy said.

"Huh?" Aelita asked.

"There's too many of us. If we're all absent in the library I am sure the teachers will get suspicious." Jeremy explained as the bells ranged signaling it was time to go to class.

"Oh okay I get it." Aelita understood.

"Oh okay, see you later. We'll meet you in the cafeteria. Come on Kaitlyn you have class with us." Jeremy reminded her.

"Right my schedule changed forgot thanks." Kaitlyn said as she caught up with the guys.

"Are you alright Aelita?" Yumi asked putting her hands on her friend's shoulders.

_Jade does the same to Patricia._

"I can't get used to living here. I had another nightmare last night, the same one." Aelita said.

"Me too and... I miss Peter, the old Peter. This new Peter has no memories of me, or you, or anybody else back from our world. He's like a shell of the old Peter..." Patricia said trailing off.

"You haven't even been here for a week yet. You'll see. You'll feel better here in no time." Yumi smiled.

"I know how you feel Patricia. I am going to try my best to get some of Peter's memories back with a word exercises, you'll see." Jade said reassuringly.

_Aelita and Patricia smiled._

_**Later on…**_

_Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich ran to the archives. Peter and Kaitlyn decided to stay behind in the library. Odd and Ulrich guarded the entryway as Jeremy opened the door to the archives. Jeremy closed it, and went to the teacher's files first._

"E, F, G, H. H for Hopper." Jeremy said opening the filing cabinets.

"Hopper, Hopper." Jeremy said as he gets to Franz Hopper's file.

_He opened it and sees a paper with Franz's signature. He got Franz's deed out of his pocket and compared them._

"Bingo." He said as the signature was a perfect match.

_He then put the file away and went over to the student section._

"A, B, C. C for Carter." Jeremy said as he finds Erica's folder which is rather large.

_**With Ulrich and Odd…**_

_Ulrich and Odd saw Mr. Delmas' secretary coming._

"Ah shoot." Ulrich said.

_Ulrich walked up to her as she noticed them, both laughing nervously._

"Shouldn't you be in class? Well children?" The secretary asked.

"We're looking for a um... a teacher." Ulrich said.

"Oh really? Which one?" The secretary asked.

"Mr. Chardin/Mrs. Meyer." Ulrich and Odd said in unison as they laugh nervously.

_The secretary grew suspicious._

_**With Jeremy…**_

_Jeremy found a paper with Erica's signature on it. He takes Erica's deed out as he compared them. It's an exact match._

"Bingo." Jeremy said.

_Jeremy opened the door._

"Um, come to think of it, at this time of day if you can't find your teachers it means they are in class." The secretary said.

"It's okay guys, I found Mrs. Hertz." Jeremy said from behind them as the secretary turned around.

"Ma'am." Jeremy said as he, Ulrich, and Odd walked away.

_The secretary remained suspicious._

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita was in line as she and Kaitlyn were getting lunch. One of the boys came up to them asked:_

"Hey what are you waiting for?"

"To keep your big mouth shut, go on Aelita get something to eat." Kaitlyn said as Aelita got some food.

_Kaitlyn did the same as they went to the next area of food. Next there were some eggs and some grapes._

"Come on huh? Move it." Another boy said.

"Hey about you shut up and be patient." Kaitlyn said getting angry.

_Aelita decided to skip the meal as she and Kaitlyn went to Rosa._

"We'll sweetie franks and beans or steak and potatoes?" Rosa asked.

"If someone opens up their mouth next, they are so going to get it." Kaitlyn said while glaring the group of kids next to her.

"Steak and potatoes please." Aelita requested kindly.

"Me too please." Kaitlyn said.

_Rosa gave both Kaitlyn and Aelita a good amount of Steak and Potatoes._

_**With Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich…**_

"Boy that was a close one." Odd said

"We'll?" Ulrich asked while outside of the archives building.

"No doubt about it, I compared the teacher's and student's signatures with the ones on the property deeds I found on the internet. They're the same." Jeremy smiled.

"Hmm… what if we have a look around the Hermitage and the Carter Residence to find out more about this teacher and student?" Ulrich asked.

"Good idea." Jeremy said.

"But, aren't we supposed to meet the others in the cafeteria now?" Odd asked.

"It'll only take a few minutes. I'm sure they won't mind waiting a little." Jeremy said.

_**Back with Aelita and Kaitlyn…**_

_Aelita and Kaitlyn left the line and went to a table. Aelita saw Patricia with William and said:_

"Patricia..."

_She then saw Yumi, Jade, and Peter laughing. She didn't want to interrupt them so she started eating. They both ate their meals quietly as they finished them._

"Thanks for having lunch with me Kaitlyn." Aelita said.

"No problem Aelita." Kaitlyn smiled.

"I need some fresh air." Aelita said as she goes outside.

"Aelita?" Kaitlyn asked worriedly.

_Aelita is outside as Sissi was with Herve and Nicolas._

"So, going back to the great white north?" Sissi asked.

"Why not? At least I'll feel at home there." Aelita said running off with tears as Kaitlyn just came out seeing her run away.

"What did you say to her?!" Kaitlyn yelled as she ran passed Sissi and her gang as tried to catch up to Aelita.

_**With Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy…**_

"Still looks as creepy as ever." Ulrich said as they were in the Hermitage.

_They had already gone to the Carter Residence as they found half of a book about the Punic Wars in there containing Erica's notes in pink._

"What are we looking for?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's try to look for the other half of the Punic wars. Plus if this Franz Hopper guy had anything to do with XANA like Erica might, maybe we'll find some information on Aelita's virus and Peter's non-virus for a start." Jeremy responded.

_Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd went into an old living room._

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

"Not much, physic books, plank, Heisenberg, Froinger..." Jeremy said looking at the books and soon found something.

"Hey, what's this doing here?" Jeremy asked as he took the book.

"It's the other half of the Punic wars." Ulrich said.

"Looks like it." Odd said.

_Jeremy opened the book to see that it only half of the whole book._

"You see all of these notes? I'm sure Hopper wrote them." Jeremy said

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita started a delayed virtualization. She's in the scanner room and goes inside one of the scanners. The scanner closes, and light builds up inside. She's then transferred to Lyoko and Kaitlyn arrived a bit too late seeing Aelita's card turn yellow._

"No, I' m too late!" She exclaims as she takes out her cell phone. Kaitlyn starts to dial Jeremy's number but then her cell phone shuts off.

"Oh man!" Kaitlyn exclaims.

_**In Mrs. Hertz's class…**_

"Quiet please. Where are Aelita Stones and Kaitlyn Belpois? Jeremy, do you know why Aelita and your cousin Kaitlyn aren't here?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Aelita? Kaitlyn? Huh?" Jeremy asked seeing now that they weren't in the room.

_Ulrich, Odd, and Peter looked around in confusion._

"Um... sorry ma'am I don't." Jeremy responded.

"Well I do ma'am, she went back to Canada. Kaitlyn followed her there too." Sissi said.

"Canada?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What? I just saw Kaitlyn in the library she was fine." Peter said.

"Yeah that's what she told me. She even said 'at least I feel at home there.' Kaitlyn went after her to join her." Sissi said.

"I don't believe it." Peter whispered.

"Elizabeth if you continue to disrupt the class, I warn you, I will send you to your father's office." Mrs. Hertz said.

"It's Sissi, not Elizabeth. I hate being called Elizabeth." Sissi whispered in annoyance.

_Jeremy put his hand on his forehead._

"Ma'am, I don't feel very well, can I please go to the infirmary?" Jeremy asked while standing up

"Me too ma'am? I think the lunch that I ate in the cafe must have been bad, I feel like I'm sick." Peter lied.

"Of course Jeremy and Peter." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Can we take them?" Odd and Ulrich asked in unison.

"Well... oh… oh alright then, but don't dilly dally." Mrs. Hertz said.

_Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Peter left the room. Jeremy started to run in the hall._

"Jeremy, wait! Hey!" Odd called out.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich and Peter asked.

"To the factory." Jeremy responded as he continued on running.

"You think Aelita is there?" Odd asked.

"And Kaitlyn?" Peter asked.

_Jeremy stopped running._

"She told Sissi she was going back to Canada. I think Sissi made her upset and Kaitlyn saw this and ran after. What Aelita probably meant was that I'm going back to the place I came from, which means Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

_Aelita's in the forest sector walking slowly and then hears something. She saw a Blok ahead of her and started to back up._

_**With Jeremy and the others…**_

"Kaitlyn, I'm glad to see you. Where's Aelita?" Jeremy asked as he, Ulrich, Odd, and Peter arrived at the factory.

"I tried to chase after Aelita but she managed to get herself onto Lyoko. I'm sorry Jeremy." Kaitlyn said with a frown.

"It's okay Kaitlyn head to the scanners with the guys." Jeremy said sitting on his chair; he started to type on the keyboard.

"Okay, I found her. You were right Kaitlyn she did virtualize herself all on her own." Jeremy said.

"That's pretty weird, why would she do that?" Odd asked.

"Maybe she got homesick." Ulrich replied.

"Maybe but it was also because of Sissi. Sissi made Aelita upset somehow and I chased after her. My phone died right before I could inform you guys." Kaitlyn explained.

"Man I am really getting sick of Sissi and her bad jokes. They aren't funny whatsoever." Peter said.

"Do the girls know?" Jeremy asked.

"I left them a message." Ulrich replied.

"Get to the scanner room, except for you Peter. I'd like you to stay behind to help me with something." Jeremy said.

"Oh okay." Peter said as he walked out of the elevator.

"And please hurry guys." Jeremy said.

_Ulrich pressed the red button to go down. The elevator's doors then closed. Jeremy put his hand on the microphone and adjusted it closer to his mouth._

"Aelita, can you hear me?" He asked.

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita was still on Lyoko as she continued to back away from the Blok._

"Answer me." Jeremy pleaded.

_Aelita turned forwards and started running away from the Blok. The Blok followed in pursuit._

_**Back in the lab**_

The elevator's doors opened revealing to be Yumi, Patricia, and Jade. Yumi was drying her hair with a pink towel while Jade was doing the same with a green towel. Patricia's hair was already completely dried.

"I'm glad you three are finally here." Jeremy said.

"We got the messages at the swimming pool. What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"Run to the scanner room. Ulrich, Odd, and Kaitlyn are already there. I'll explain later." Jeremy promised.

"Aren't you coming Peter?" Jade asked.

"No Jeremy asked me to stay behind for something." Peter replied.

"That reminds me, Jade I need you to stay behind too to help." Jeremy said.

"Okay..." Jade said stepping out of the elevator.

_**With Aelita…**_

"Jeremy, help!" Aelita exclaimed as she continued running from the Blok.

_**In the lab…**_

"Aelita, don't worry the others are on the way." Jeremy assured.

_Jeremy started typing on the keyboard and three cards appeared on the screen._

_**In the scanner room…**_

_Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were in the scanners._

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi. Scanner and virtualization." Jeremy said.

_Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were all transferred to Lyoko's forest sector, and landed perfectly. Kaitlyn and Patricia stepped into one of the scanners._

"Transfer Patricia, Transfer Kaitlyn. Scanner and Virtualization." Jeremy said.

Everyone landed on Lyoko and Kaitlyn had landed perfectly too.

"Nice landing." Patricia complimented.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn said.

"Do you see her?" Jeremy asked.

"Not yet." Ulrich said.

"She's due north." Jeremy informed.

"Let's go." Ulrich said.

_The group started running in that direction._

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita stopped running as another Blok appeared in front of her. She turned around to see the Blok that was chasing her._

"Jeremy, I'm surrounded." Aelita said.

_**In the lab…**_

"Hurry up, Aelita has fallen into a trap." Jeremy informed.

"Jeremy, just out of curiosity why do we have to stay behind?" Jade asked.

"I think I have an idea to gain some memories back into Peter but I will explain later once Aelita is safe." Jeremy said.

_**On Lyoko…**_

Aelita looked around trying to find an open spot she could escape. The Bloks started to charge their lasers but she managed to find another platform and ran for it. The Bloks released their lasers and Aelita managed to dodge it but didn't land and was hanging on the edge of the platform.

_**With Ulrich and the others…**_

_Ulrich and the others continued to catch up to Aelita._

"Go ahead Ulrich; with your speed you will get their first." Odd reminded.

"You're right." Ulrich agreed but then Yumi said:

"Too late."

"Huh?" Ulrich and Odd asked.

"Krab." Yumi pointed.

_A Krab showed up in front of them._

"There's another one behind you." Jeremy informed.

"Okay, battle stations." Ulrich said.

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita was dangling on the edge but she managed to get up just as the Bloks fired their second round of lasers at her._

_**In the lab…**_

"Aelita's bought some time." Jeremy informed.

"Now can we know what your plan is Jeremy?" Peter asked.

_Jeremy started to explain his plan to Jade and Peter_

_**On Lyoko…**_

"Your move Odd." Ulrich urged.

"I love this." Odd said as the Krab started firing its lasers at him.

_Odd started running with his hands on the ground to a tree. Odd jumped onto the tree as the Krab started firing at him. Odd moved around the tree. Yumi started doing cartwheels and then stopped in front of a Krab. She opened her fan as Ulrich and Kaitlyn cut off the Krab's legs. Yumi threw her fan as it hit the eye of the Krab. The Krab then exploded. Patricia managed to use her telekinesis which was different from Yumi's. She lifted her Krab into the air and threw it over the platform. The Krab then fell into the digital sea. Odd continued to move around on the tree as the Krab was still firing at him. Odd jumped onto another tree then jumped off as he shouted:_

"Laser arrow!"

_The Krab was still firing at him but Odd's laser arrows managed to hit the eye of XANA first. The Krab exploded and Odd landed safely._

_**In the lab…**_

"Nice going guys, but hurry up the Bloks are catching up to Aelita." Jeremy informed.

_**Back on Lyoko…**_

"What are you waiting for? Call us a taxi." Odd said.

"Taxi?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You're going to love this." Patricia smiled.

_**Back in the lab…**_

"It's on the way." Jeremy said.

"Kaitlyn can have my green Overwing Jeremy." Jade said

"Got it." Jeremy said.

_**With Aelita**_

_Aelita came to the edge of the sector as she was still surrounded by the Bloks._

"Hurry Jeremy..." Aelita said.

_**In the lab…**_

_Six vehicle cards popped up on Jeremy's screen._

"Vehicle materialization." Jeremy said pressing a key as the vehicles started to materialize.

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita was at the edge now._

"The others are coming to get you." Jeremy informed.

_A white ball with a blue eye of XANA symbol appeared behind Aelita._

_**In the lab…**_

_Jeremy heard Aelita screaming._

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed.

_Peter and Jade exchanged worried glances._

_**On Lyoko…**_

_Odd was on his overboard as he flew around a tree and then near the ground as he gets off of his overboard._

"What? She's already gone? She must really be mad at us." Odd said.

"This is no time for jokes Odd; I've lost Aelita from my screens." Jeremy informed.

"You mean she's..." Yumi and Kaitlyn trailed off.

_Patricia kept silent as she knew Aelita was safe and sound in sector five._

_**In the lab…**_

"No I doubt it. I think she's disappeared from the screens as if... wait… what's going on?" Jeremy asked as he started typing on the keyboard.

_Peter looked confused as Jade knew all too well what was happening._

"Got it. I got a signal, a very weak one but... hey that's strange Aelita is not in this sector anymore." Jeremy said.

_**On Lyoko…**_

"She's not in any sector actually." Jeremy said.

"Wait can you explain that a little better?" Ulrich asked.

"No, not really. Let's just say she's in a sector that doesn't exist. A fifth sector." Jeremy said.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

_**In the lab…**_

"A fifth sector? Have you gone bananas or what?" Odd asked.

"No if I could just fix this thing. Maybe I ..." Jeremy said but then something popped up on his screen.

"Welcome to Carthage?" Jeremy asked.

"Carthage?" both Peter and Jade asked in unison.

_**In Carthage…**_

_Aelita woke up as she found herself on a floor that had the same colors as the sphere that took her. The whole room was spinning which made Aelita dizzy. But it soon stops. The door opened and Aelita runs through it._

_**Back into the forest sector…**_

"Is this gonna take long Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I hope not." Jeremy replied.

_Five hornets then showed up._

"Uh oh now things are really starting to buzz." Odd joked as he got onto his overboard.

_Kaitlyn can't help herself but giggle a little and she gets onto her Overwing. The group sprang into action with their vehicles as they all flew up into the air to face the hornets. The hornets started firing their lasers. Three hornets surrounded Yumi as she uses her fans on all of them. The fan flies around and all three hornets were destroyed. Ulrich got into action as he used his super sprint and spun around in the air with his sword. His sword eventually slashes through the hornet as he was back on his Overbike. Ulrich stops his Overbike and asks:_

"Jeremy, what are we doing?"

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Wait I got a little problem." Jeremy informed them.

"That's no biggy as long as it's not a biggy." Odd said.

"That makes no sense whatsoever Odd." Peter comments.

"Tell me about it." Jade said.

"It wants a password, something to do with Carthage I think." Jeremy assumes.

"This is no time for a history lesson Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"I know you love history 'cuz but come on." Kaitlyn said.

"He might be right." Patricia hints.

"A history lesson? That's exactly what I mean." Jeremy said then gets off the chair.

"I need both of your help." Jeremy said to Peter and Jade.

_Jeremy opened his messenger bag as he got the first half of Franz Hopper's notes in the Punic Wars book. Jeremy then gave the second half to Peter and Jade._

"Look for anything useful, but I wonder if this is too easy." Jeremy said as he gets up.

_**Back on Lyoko…**_

_Ulrich was on his Overbike as he slashed another hornet with his sword. Meanwhile another hornet was firing at him which causes the Overbike to be hit by the laser, and Ulrich fell off. Kaitlyn manages to take out another hornet with her sword, and then Patricia uses her kunai to take out her hornet._

"Laser arrows." Odd said as he shot some laser arrows at some hornets which exploded.

_Another hornet started firing at him._

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Hannibal, Carthage, general, his father, no." Jeremy said trying out different codes.

"Hey Jeremy, any day now." Ulrich said.

"Yeah come on 'cuz, things are getting a little rough here." Kaitlyn said.

"Hannibal's sister? Salammeo?" Jeremy asked typing more random codes in.

_Peter and Jade were still looking through the book to find something that might help._

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita got to the edge of the corridor. It then started to open. Aelita started to walk slowly while amazed yet confused by the long corridor. She then heard a growl and that looks something like a snake with arms. This scares Aelita and she starts to run. The snake like creature starts to chase after Aelita._

_**Back in the lab…**_

"The nemesis of Carthage?" Jeremy asked typing in Rome.

_The code still did not work. Jeremy started getting frustrated and entered another code which did not work. He slammed his fists on the keyboard._

"No dice." He said.

"We got nothing in the book either Jeremy." Jade informed.

"Sorry Einstein." Peter said.

"Whenever you're ready Einstein." Odd said.

_**Back on Lyoko…**_

"Hey you guys I'm doing my best." Jeremy defended.

_The Hornets fired at Odd which caused him to lose balance on his overboard. Yumi's Overwing was taken out. Next Patricia's Overbike was devirtualized and Kaitlyn's Overwing was also devirtualized._

"Jeremy, we're not gonna last much longer." Yumi said.

"I'm sure I'm gonna get it." Jeremy said.

"Oh no." Kaitlyn said.

"I can't believe this." Yumi said as they are all cornered by five hornets.

"We might be done for." Kaitlyn said.

"Peter and Jade can still help out if Jeremy doesn't make it in time." Patricia said.

_**Back in the lab…**_

_Jeremy continued on typing random codes which didn't work._

"I'm going around in circles. Welcome to Carthage, let's see. You've got to go into Carthage." Jeremy said as he closed his eyes and reopened them when he said:

"You have to defeat Carthage. Who defeated the Carthaginians?" Jeremy asked.

_Peter shrugged as he didn't know the answer as Jade knew it but remained silent._

"Um, Scipio." Jeremy said as he typed in the code.

"S-c-i-p-i-o." Jeremy spelled it out as he closed his eyes

"Come on." He then opened them pressing the enter key.

_The code worked._

"I can't believe it." Jeremy said astonished.

"Nice going Jeremy." Jade complimented.

"Yeah. Way to go Einstein." Peter said.

_**Back on Lyoko…**_

"Hey the hornets are calling it quits." Yumi said as the hornets flew away.

"Come back you cowards." Odd said.

"No thanks, they can leave." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Patricia said as she made a sigh of relief.

_A white ball soon appeared behind them._

"What's that ball doing there?" Ulrich asked.

"I think the code word Scipio made it appear." Jeremy said.

"Hey..." Yumi said as the ball gathered them up.

_The ball traveled lightning fast as it traveled through the forest sector and exited the it. It then soon arrived in sector five as it touched down on the white and blue floor._

"Hey..." Ulrich said.

"Whoa..." Yumi said.

"Now that was cool." Kaitlyn said.

"No way I think I am gonna be sick." Patricia said.

"How did you do that Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's just say I got a little help from Franz Hopper." Jeremy replied.

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Welcome to sector five everyone." Jeremy said.

"What does it look like?" Yumi asked.

"A sphere that-" Jeremy is interrupted as a countdown appeared.

_Jade tensed up when she sees it but remained calm._

"Uh- It's probably bad news." Jeremy said.

_**With Aelita…**_

_Aelita started running as she got to another room. Another snake like creature appeared in the room as Aelita hears a strange noise. She tried to back up but the first snake-like creature was behind her. The creature that made a strange noise came out and it looked like a giant jellyfish which started coming closer to Aelita._

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Aelita cried out.

_**With the others…**_

"I think Aelita's being attacked and time is almost up." Jeremy informed.

"Can you guide us?" Yumi asked.

"Take the footbridge behind you. Hurry up! This is no time for sightseeing." Jeremy said.

_**Back with Aelita…**_

_The giant jellyfish-like creature grabbed Aelita by its tentacles as Aelita cried out._

_**Back with the others…**_

"Super sprint!" Ulrich exclaims as he increased his speed.

_**Back with Aelita…**_

_The giant jellyfish-like creature now had Aelita in its clutches. It attached its tentacles to her head as her eyes widened._

_**Back in the lab…**_

_Aelita's heads were displayed in another screen._

"Hey what's going on?" Jeremy asks.

_Jade bit her tongue in worry and Peter noticed it._

"Are you okay?" He asks.

_She shook her head but tried to remain calm._

_**Back in Sector Five…**_

"Uh Jeremy there's… this thing in here." Ulrich said.

"Destroy it! That thing is taking away Aelita's memory." Jeremy informed.

"The tentacles look like to be its weak points." Patricia pointed out.

_Yumi threw her fan at the tentacles as Ulrich rushed in with his super speed cutting the snake-like creature. It exploded and Yumi's fan collided with the tentacles. Aelita fell and Ulrich managed to catch her. Another creature was firing at the group as Odd shouts:_

"Laser arrow!"

_The laser arrows hit the snake-like creature and it fell of the ledge. Ulrich arrived with Aelita. Patricia takes several kunai in her hands and threw them at the creature. She got one kunai into its eye and it explodes. Kaitlyn saw a snake-like creature next to her and used her sword to slash it and it explodes._

_**In the lab…**_

"Something weird is happening... oh no that can't be good." Jeremy said.

_**Back on Lyoko…**_

_Aelita is back on her feet but the area started to change suddenly._

"Get out of there." Jeremy said.

"Got it." Ulrich said.

_Odd was still firing his laser arrows._

"Odd, beat it." Jeremy told him.

_The floor lifted Odd up but he got out of there. Everyone started running as the walls started closing behind them. They all got out with Odd being last one and he nearly lost his tail._

"Just in time." Jeremy said.

_Everyone was now on the white and blue floor and Aelita knelt down in front of Yumi and Ulrich as she began catching her breath._

"Now what?" Ulrich asked.

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Wait I'm reentering the code. Scipio." Jeremy said entering the code.

"Phew." Peter sighed.

"Tell me about it." Jade said.

_**Back in Sector Five…**_

"We got your ticket out of here Aelita." Odd said.

_The white ball appeared as it gathered the gang up._

_**Back in the lab…**_

_Jeremy saw this on his monitor and smiled._

_**Back in the forest sector…**_

_The ball had just arrived in the forest sector next to a deactivated tower. The ball dropped everyone off._

"And there you go. I'm bringing you in right now." Jeremy informed the others as the white ball disappeared.

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Aelita all you have to do is get to the tower and I will rematerialize you." Jeremy smiled.

_**Back on Lyoko…**_

_Aelita ran into the tower._

"Materialization Yumi. Materialization Odd, Materialization Ulrich." Jeremy said then paused for a few seconds.

"Materialization Kaitlyn. Materialization Patricia."

_Kaitlyn and Patricia were then rematerialized. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were waiting for them. They came out of the scanners panting but happy._

_**Back in the lab…**_

"Phew..." Jeremy sighed.

_**Later in Jeremy's room…**_

"You should have seen it Jeremy, there were all these creepy things and in the middle this kind of huge jellyfish holding Aelita." Odd said.

_Kiwi growled but Jade petted him for comfort._

"Guess he doesn't like jellyfish." Kaitlyn said.

"Can you imagine that thing was stealing my memory?" Aelita asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah. One thing's sure: XANA wants to get something out of you, but what? That's what we have to find out and he might be after you too Peter for all we know." Jeremy said.

"I can't wait to go back to the fifth sector, there's so much to explore there." Ulrich said.

"I'll go with you. It'll be totally awesome." Yumi said.

"I don't know about that place I have a funny feeling about it." Patricia said.

"So do I." Jade said.

"Whoa not so fast, I have to study it first. For now, it's uncharted territory. Which means, it can be totally dangerous." Jeremy said.

"Um, you're not angry at me for going back to Lyoko by myself? I- I don't know what got into me. I just needed to - Aelita said.

"You don't need to explain Aelita. We understand what happened and we're not angry at all. I promise to spend more time with you." Jeremy vowed as he smiled at Aelita who smiled too.

"Yeah and if you want I'll teach you plenty of ways to tell Sissi to go to-" Odd was cut off as Kiwi was barking.

_It was revealed to be Sissi in the doorway._

"Odd did you know what your filthy mutt did in the shower?" Sissi asked.

_Kiwi growled but Sissi noticed Aelita and Kaitlyn._

"Oh what a pretty picture, so you finally found the two geniuses." Sissi said.

"Why you..."Odd trailed off.

"Yeah while you were taking your third shower of the day." Peter noted.

"We'll you know Peter dear, a beautiful flower like me needs to be watered often." Sissi said.

"You-" Odd is about to say something when Aelita is interrupted.

"Yes, you never know you might just sprout a brain." Aelita said.

_The gang all laughed at Sissi who said:_

"Morons."

_She then walked away._

"I think you can give Odd lessons Aelita." Ulrich noted.

"You sure learn fast." Yumi said.

"That's for sure." Patricia and Kaitlyn said in unison.

_Odd put his arm around Aelita and they smiled._

'_The plan Jeremy told Peter and me back in the lab, it might- just might work._' Jade thought looking at Peter who smiled too.

**Done! Hope everyone liked this chapter, and do you want to know what Jeremy's plan is to get some of Peter's memories back? Find out next time.**


	8. Filler Chapter: Taking a risk

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own code lyoko copy righting goes to Moonscoop, I only own my ocs.**

_The next day_

_In the Cafeteria, Odd was happily dipping his crescent into his coffee as he then took a bit into it. Ulrich looked shocked seeing how that was his third croissant after a helping hand of pancakes, he could never figure out how his best friend at so much even after all of these years. An apple and a side of cereal was good enough for him to get him through the day until lunch. Jeremy finished his cereal, Jade just sat down with her meal, and Yumi wasn't in the mood for breakfast. Peter, and Patricia were also skipping their meal too. Aelita had just finished her meal, and broke the silence between the group_

"Jeremy I think it's about time that you should tell Patricia about your plan huh?" she asked sweetly.

_Jeremy nodded and pushed his glasses to the rim of his nose._

"Before I do, I need consent." he explained.

"Consent? Is my bro- Peter going into some kind of surgery or something?" Patricia asked.

"It isn't surgery. I came up with this plan, well program, in which in theory I should be able to gain Peter's full memories back." Jeremy explained.

"What?" Patricia nearly choked out in shock.

"Relax Patricia breathe in and out." Yumi said comforting her.

_Patricia relaxed and continued to listen to Jeremy's plan_

"We take someone very close to Peter. You or Jade, then we put you two in the scanners. I start the transfer of memories, and the memories will go into Peter's mind. The person who is giving the memories will still have theirs too." Jeremy explained.

"Genius, absolutely genius! Einstein I swear you are too smart for your own good." Patricia said.

"But there's a catch." Jade chimed in.

"Which is?" Patricia asked.

"XANA." Aelita replied.

"We're gonna need to keep watch on him." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, that way this plan can work and you'll get your brother back." Odd said.

"Worst case scenario?" Patricia asked.

_The group remained silent for a minute, Peter was all but lost throughout this conversation, but he listened any way._

"Worst case scenario... the program doesn't work and no one is harmed." Jeremy lied.

_Patricia caught this lie._

"Jeremy worst case scenario, _now._" she demanded.

_Jeremy sighed rubbing his temples._

"Worst case scenario... XANA takes over the program and either gives Peter fake memories or takes them away completely. Leaving no trace of his former self, of your home world, or of us."

"And why on Earth would I consent to this? Out of the question." Patricia said with frustration. The bells rang and Jeremy got up from his chair

"Think about it, and by lunch let me know. The program is being checked automatically by the super computer for any bugs or interference from XANA." Jeremy told her.

_The group left to go their separate ways. Throughout the whole day Patricia was thinking about Jeremy's unbelievable program. When Kaitlyn asked Yumi what was going on with Patricia during History class, Yumi said:_

"She has to make a hard choice about Peter. Either getting his memories back or risk the chance of losing him forever."

_Kaitlyn looked at Patricia with sympathy, she knew what it was like to lose someone important to. Whether it was by choice or not, Kaitlyn decided to talk to Patricia as soon as class was over. Within fifteen minutes the bells rang and Patricia walked outside first, followed by Kaitlyn._

"Patricia- I – we need to talk." Kaitlyn said.

_Patricia nodded and they went to talk somewhere privately._

"I'm not sure how close you and your brother were. But by the way you're always acting toward him, I'd say pretty close. If there's anything I learned about life is that sometimes life involves in taking risks. Sometimes we might be afraid to take those risks head on, and sometimes we're not. Trish you have to understand that taking risks is a part of life, and sure sometimes they are mistakes, sometimes they are not. But it's what we learn from these mistakes, and these risks, that makes us better people. I'm not going to force you to make this decision on your own, but I'd _highly_ recommend that you should be the one in the scanner to give Peter his memories back. You're the closest one to him out of all of us, you're his little sis." Kaitlyn told Patricia then placed a hand on her arm.

"I believe you can make the right choice." She smiled.

"And if XANA messes with us?" Patricia asked taking in from what Kaitlyn said.

"Then we protect Peter from Sissi and her fan club. We'll make sure he's safe, and we'll make sure he makes the right choices. But from a distance." Kaitlyn replied.

"Thanks, I think I know what to do now." Patricia said.

_The bells rang signaling it was lunch time._

"Let's head to lunch." Kaitlyn urged.

**At the cafeteria**

"So Patricia, what's your decision?" Jeremy asked.

"I consent." Patricia replied.

"Really are you sure?" Jade asked surprised.

"Positive." Patricia replied with a slight smile.

_The whole group nodded as they skipped their lunch to go to the factory. They rode their skateboards, and bikes, and scooters to the factory. They all reached the end of the tunnel soon enough. Jeremy went up the ladder the soon then opened the grate. The others soon followed._

**In the lab**

_The others arrived in the lab as Jeremy went to his console chair. The hologram popped up. Patricia looked at Peter._

"Look I know you probably don't believe any of this. I know you've been in deep thought all day. I have too, I'm risking this chance to save my brother. You're just not him, and I want my big brother back more than anything. I know it's crazy, that we are from another alternative Earth. But it's all true, every last word of it." Patricia said.

_Peter sighed:_

"I understand and I'm sure it is true. I'm not your big brother now, but I want to be. I can see why he cares and loves you so much, why he wants to protect you, and the memories you share. It was all written down in his journal, I can't feel any of them. I'm ready to do this, I'm ready to become your big brother again."

"Thank you." Patricia said.

"'Cuz I think we're ready." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Okay, but I need someone to stay with me here. In case XANA tries something on Earth, to attack me, or to attack the school, I want someone to be here with me." Jeremy said.

"I will, after all what's family for?" Kaitlyn asked as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Alright guys, let's bring Peter back. I'm going to send one of you to a different sector. There'll be two groups in the same sector." Jeremy explained.

"Gotcha Einstein." Odd said.

"We'll make sure to keep our eye for XANA." Aelita said.

"That's a promise." Jade said.

"Yeah besides Yumi and I owe Peter for bringing us together." Ulrich said.

"It's the least we can do for him Patricia." Yumi said.

_Patricia nodded and pressed the button to go down. Jeremy first transferred Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Ulrich and Yumi landed on the forest sector while Odd landed in the desert sector. Ulrich's Overbike was materialized, Ulrich hopped onto the Overbike, then Yumi hopped onto it with him. Odd jumped onto his overboard. Next was Jade was transferred to the desert region and Aelita was transferred to the mountains. Jade landed directly on her Overwing and Aelita landed directly on Yumi's Overwing. The group headed out to their towers they were told to watch. Patricia went in the left scanner, while Peter went into the right scanner. The scanners closed, and Jeremy started the program._

_In the lab…_

"I'm starting the program now you two, it should take five minutes overall. Once the program is complete you two will drift into a sort of trance for another five minutes. After those five minutes are up, Peter should have his memories back." Jeremy explained.

**In the scanners**

"I understand Einstein." Patricia said.

"I'm ready too." Peter said.

**In the forest sector**

"Tower in sight." Ulrich said.

"No monsters in the area, we're safe here." Yumi informed.

**In the desert sector**

"Everything's quite in the desert, quiet enough for me to take a nap if I wanted to." Odd said laying on his overboard by the tower.

**In the ice sector**

"Everything's calm here Jeremy." Jade said.

_In the mountains…_

"I just arrived at the tower Jeremy, it's quite here." Aelita informed.

**In the lab**

"Thanks guys, okay launching program." Jeremy announced as he pressed the enter key.

_A bar appeared on the screen and started to load. A few minutes later the bar was still loading, it was 75% full._

"This feels too easy." Kaitlyn said.

"Let's just hope XANA decided to sleep today." Jeremy said.

_The bar continued to load for another two minutes, and the program was complete._

"How are we doing on Lyoko guys?" Jeremy asked.

**In the forest**

"It's calm Jeremy." Yumi said pacing around the tower.

"Just too calm." Ulrich said.

**In the ice**

"Same here Jeremy, I really don't like this." Jade said.

**In the mountains**

"This isn't like XANA at all. What's he up to...?" Aelita asked herself.

**Back in the lab**

"Odd, how's the desert?" Jeremy asked.

**Back in the desert**

_Odd was snoring on his overboard, he startled out of it when he heard Jeremy's voice._

"Um... a okay Einstein." he replied nervously.

**Back in the lab**

"He fell asleep didn't he?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yup that's Odd for ya." Jeremy said chuckling.

_The program seemed to be doing fine, it was at 20%. Two minutes passed and it was now at 60%. Another minute passed and it was at 80%._

"I'm worried." Jeremy said to Kaitlyn.

"Me too, maybe XANA really did take the day off." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Who knows." Jeremy shrugged.

_The program was now at 100%._

"Guys the program is at 100%, Peter should have his memories back now. I'm talking you back in." Jeremy informed with a sigh of relief and worry.

_Patricia came out of the scanner, panting a little bit. Peter's scanner opened and Patricia looked shocked._

"JEREMY!" Patricia screamed scared.

_The scream pierced Jeremy's ear as he took off. He and Kaitlyn went down the ladder to see what was wrong. They saw Peter in the fetal position on the floor. Jeremy ran over to him to check his vital signs, he felt a pulse and was relieved._

"He's okay Patricia relax." Jeremy assured.

"Yeah please don't scare us like that again." Kaitlyn said.

"Sorry I thought-"

_Patricia was about to say something when Peter grabbed Jeremy's leg making the three scared._

"Peter what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

_Peter looked at Jeremy's face with the eye of XANA in his eyes._

**"I will not give this boy up so easily.**" An ominous voice said as Peter then passed out as his arm fell from Jeremy's leg releasing it.

"That was definitely not Peter's voice..." Kaitlyn said trailing off.

"It was XANA's..." Patricia trailed off.

_Jeremy quickly ran up the ladder and informed the others what was going on, but they told Jeremy this. There was no tower activated in the sectors that they were in, not a single one._

To be continued in exploration...

I hope you guys liked this filler chapter. I'm sure many of you are wondering what's gonna happen next. Well that's for me to know, and for you all to find out. Until the next chapter...

~Lyokowarrior1994


	9. Exploration

**This chapter was written by both me and sakuraphoenix. This chapter was fully edited by sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. We only own our ocs.**

**A/N: Please note that this story will change from 3****rd**** POV to Peter's 1****st**** POV. I am sorry for going back and forth, but this story will continue in Peter's POV only until further notice.**

Later that night...

_Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jade, and Patricia were all in Peter's room. They were waiting to see him wake up and be back to normal. Jeremy had a hard day, he had found out that his cousin Kaitlyn had to leave Kadic and would be going back to America in the next few days because the scholarship she had received, was in fact meant for another student._

"Do you think he'll ever wake up? He's been sleeping like that all afternoon." Patricia said.

"He'll wake up, I'm sure." Jade said with a smile and patted Patricia's back lightly.

"There's one thing I am worried about though." Jeremy said.

"What?" Ulrich and Odd asked.

"Jeremy told me that they heard XANA say "I will not give this boy up so easily." Aelita quoted.

"Well we won't give Peter up so easily!" Patricia exclaimed.

"That's for sure." Yumi said.

_Everyone smiled as they soon heard a yawn coming from Peter. They all looked down at him, he looked confused._

"What's going on? Patricia, why are you crying?" Peter asked.

"You remember my name!" Patricia exclaimed giving Peter a big hug.

_Peter rubbed Patricia's back._

"Of course I remember your name. I remember all of you, plus how could I forget? By the way um where is everyone else?" Peter asked.

"Oh um..." Jade said then looked at the others.

"I'll fill you in."

"Sounds good." Peter said as Patricia let go of him.

_Jade then gave Peter a hug and said:_

"I missed you."

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late my parents are gonna be so angry." Yumi said then turned to Peter.

"Good to have you back Peter." she smiled.

"Thanks?" Peter said.

_Yumi nodded as she walked out of his room._

"We better get going to before G.I. Jim catches us." Odd said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said.

"Good to have you back Peter." Odd said.

"Yeah it really is." Ulrich said as he and Odd went out of the room.

"So Peter you feel alright?" Aelita asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Peter questioned.

_Jade was now sitting by Peter's side._

"A lot's happened but we'll explain things tomorrow. Night glad you're back Peter." Jeremy said.

"Yeah glad you're back." Aelita said as she and Jeremy walked out of the room.

"I better get going too, love you big brother." Patricia said giving Peter one more hug.

_Peter chuckled. _

"Love you too little sis."

_Patricia let of Peter as she went out of his room. Jade got up and so did Peter, they looked at each other._

"It_really_ is good to have you back." Jade smiled.

"Thanks I guess, I think I'll understand everything tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jade smiled as she kissed Peter on the lips then walked out of his room.

_Peter looked around his room, shrugged, and then went to his bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep._

The next night...

_Aelita and Peter were running toward the tower._

"_Aelita, Peter, hurry Yumi's only gotten life points left._" Jeremy informed.

"_Get ready you three I'm starting the devirtualization process._" Jeremy informed as Aelita and Peter were now in the tower.

In the lab…

"Deactivated towers, Lyoko battles, danger aren't you guys starting to sick of all this?" Ulrich asked.

"No." Jeremy, Odd, Patricia, and Jade replied.

"Well sometimes I really wish we were done with XANA." Ulrich said as the elevator started to open.

_Odd walked to Ulrich._

"Uh you missed an episode Ulrich. Aelita is caring a miserable virus and Peter is carrying a non-virus that links them to our old friend XANA. Bye-bye XANA means by bye-bye Aelita and Peter." Odd explained.

"And I don't know how to create an anti-virus and a non-anti-virus. I mean, not just yet." Jeremy said.

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we explore the new mysterious sector we discovered?" Aelita asked.

"You know, I've had that idea in my head all day." Peter said.

"Sector five? But we don't know what's in it." Jeremy said.

"Sure we do. There are monsters, ultra dangerous traps, and Scyphozoas, as you call it, that want to steal Aelita and Peter's memories." Odd said.

"You're right, but what if there is something else there?" Peter asked.

"Like information about XANA, we have to go back." Aelita said.

"Good idea, all five of us will go." Ulrich said.

"You mean all seven of us. I want to be a part of this expedition too, as well as Peter." Aelita said.

_Peter nodded._

"With those Scyphozoas slinking around? No way." Jeremy said.

"We just got you back Peter, we don't need to lose you again." Patricia said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"What if there's a tower to deactivate? Think about it, Peter and I have to be there. I mean ever since he gained his full memory back, I've ran some data in the towers earlier today. We do need him, just not every time when there is a xana attack. Only if, I was stuck on Earth for some reason. " Aelita said.

_Odd put his hand on Aelita's shoulder._

"Come on Einstein with body guards like us they have nothing to worry about and I promise to be careful." he then put his hand down.

"Okay, tomorrow night exploration." Jeremy said.

_Peter and everyone were now outside of the factory when Yumi gasped._

"Oh my gosh, It's so late. My parents must be going bananas, bye see you tomorrow." Yumi waved as she ran to grate.

"As for us we missed dinner again." Odd said checking his phone.

"And when I think it was spaghetti and meatballs."

With Yumi…

_Yumi reached her house as she opened the gate, she then closed it. She tiptoed to her door and opened it quietly. She saw the lights were out and closed the door, the lights then came on._

"Yumi." Mr. Ishiyama said as she was shocked.

"We need to talk." He said.

_Yumi, her father, and her mother were all in the kitchen. Yumi had a bowl of noodles in her hands with chopsticks._

"You come home late every single night, tonight is the last straw. It's past ten o clock and you didn't even bother to telephone us." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"And you haven't eaten anything either, what's going on dear? If you have a problem you know you can tell us." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Not really everything's fine, I was studying at Mataina's house, I told you already." Yumi said.

"Mataina Lekuye?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"Uh huh." Yumi replied.

"Hmm, that's strange when I called her she was studying by herself." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"You're lying to us Yumi, that's not like you. What's the matter with you? I worry about you sweetheart. Tell me what's bothering you." Mrs. Ishiyama said

"I promise you everything's just fine. You saw my last report card, it was great so why worry about me?"

_Mr. Ishiyama and Mrs. Ishiyama sighed. Yumi was now in her bed, sleeping with her stuffed animal. Mrs. Ishiyama opened the door with a concerned look, she then closed the door. She closed the door and the lights downstairs. She then went to her and her husband's room._

"I'm concerned Takeo." She stated.

"We're going to have to get a lot more strict." Mr. Ishiyama said.

The next day…

"Nice of you to come with me, but I'm big enough to go to school on my own really I am." Yumi said as she was walking with her parents.

_Mr. Ishiyama on her right and Mrs. Ishiyama on her left._

"You are huh? If you were you would stop lying to us and tell us why you come home late all of the time." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Are you gonna watch me 24 hours a day? Is that it, am I in prison or something?" Yumi asked.

"We're trying to understand you and to protect you." Mrs. Ishiyama replied.

"Oh wow the entire Ishiyama family." Sissi said.

"I bet you'll be picking me up as well." Yumi whispered.

"I'll be waiting for you at five o clock, I advise you not to be late." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Oh isn't that adorable." Sissi said and laughed as everyone who was with her laughed too, much to Yumi's chagrin.

_At the vending machines…_

"They're not gonna ease up on me, oh what a mess. The worse thing is I hate lying to them." Yumi said as she got drink from it.

"Just explain to them that we're fighting in a virtual universe against a demonic artificial intelligence, that outta reassure them." Odd said.

"Dork." Yumi said.

_The drink began to pour into the cup._

"You got to win back their trust in you; I think maybe you should stay away from Lyoko a little while." Jeremy said.

"Yeah might be best." Jade said.

"Huh, but what about exploring sector five? It's for tonight isn't it?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry, Jeremy will give you a play by play update." Ulrich reassured.

"Promise." Jeremy said.

_The bells rung with signaled class._

"Come on guys, I know you are all dying to go to Mrs. Hertz's class. Off we go." Odd said.

"Did you study for the Marine biology test?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course I did listen: fish are remarkably well adapted to water, what's more they can swim." Odd said.

"You are so lame." Jeremy said.

_Odd, Ulrich, and Jade laughed. Jeremy started walked to class as Yumi threw out her drink in the trash._

That night in the scanner room...

"_Off to the forest sector."_Jeremy said typing in the virtualization command.

_Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were in the scanners._

"_Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!"_Jeremy exclaimed.

_Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were virtualized onto Lyoko's forest sector. It was now Peter, Jade, and Patricia's turn. Peter, Jade, and Patricia entered the scanners._

"_Transfer: Peter, Transfer: Jade, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Jade, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!_" Jeremy exclaimed.

_Peter, Jade, and Patricia werevirtualized onto Lyoko's forest sector._

"_Everything okay?_" Jeremy asked.

"We're good. The monsters must be sleeping they need all the sleep they can get to recover from all of the grief we've been giving them." Odd replied.

"That's for sure." Patricia said.

"Especially now that I'm back and my fire powers are back too." Peter said as he put his hand out and a fire ball was floating above it.

_He then made it disappear, and smiled._

"_You have to get to the other end of the sector to take the transporter. I'm gonna materialize your rides._" Jeremy informed.

"Sounds good Einstein." Jade said.

In the lab…

_The overboard, overwing, overbike were shown on the computer. As well as Patricia's periwinkle overbike, Jade's green overwing, and Peter's overscooter._

In the forest…

"Yahoo!" Odd exclaimed as he was riding on his overboard with Aelita. Odd passed Ulrich, Jade, Patricia, and Peter who were also on their vehicles. "Yeah!"

"Odd you promised to be careful!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"No problem!" Odd exclaimed.

"_Go straight ahead; hurry up before the monsters get there._" Jeremy warned.

"Gotcha Jeremy." Peter said.

_They reached the end of the sector._

"We made it Jeremy." Aelita said.

"_Okay I'm entering the code."_Jeremy said.

In the lab…

"Scipio." Jeremy said as he typed in the code which appeared on the screen. Jeremy entered the code as the top of the box read Carthage.

Back In the forest…

"There's the transporter." Odd said.

"Wow." Ulrich said.

"Let's hope it can fit all of us in." Patricia said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will." Jade said.

_The teleporter scooped up the Lyoko warriors as they were being moved to sector five._

In the lab…

"_Are you there Jeremy?_" Yumi asked as her picture and cell phone number popped up on the screen.

"Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"_Everything okay?_" Yumi asked.

"Yumi-" Jeremy said but was interrupted by Yumi.

With Yumi…

"Everything okay?" Yumi asked again.

"_Yeah they are in the transporter, all is well._" Jeremy said.

"Tell them I'm thinking about them." Yumi said as she clicked the end button on her phone.

_She set it down besides the bath tub. She turned the water off and removed her pink robe. She stepped into the bathtub, and then sighed._

Back in the forest…

_The teleporter was now in the air as it moved lightning fast through the air. It moved throughout the forest sector and then into sector five. The teleporter stopped and they were all out._

"_Happy campers?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yup, I'm beginning to get use to these little trips." Ulrich said.

"Same here." Peter, Patricia, and Jade said in unison.

_Odd however looked sick._

"Oh not me, I shouldn't had have that fifth dessert at lunch." he said.

"Jeremy, the wall is about to open." Aelita informed.

"_You're right, meaning the countdown is going to start."_Jeremy said.

In the lab…

_The holomap changed to sector five._

"You got to find a way to deactivate it. That must be the answer to exploring further." Jeremy said putting his finger just below his nose.

Back in sector five…

_The room started to slow down as the wall opened._

"_Watch it guys."_ Jeremy warned.

"We will Jeremy." Peter said.

"Everything will be fine, Odd promised to be careful." Ulrich said.

"And I'll make sure Odd _is_ careful." Patricia said.

In the lab…

"It's started." Jeremy said clenching his hand in the chair's arm.

"You know what will happen if Aelita and Peter lose their life points don't you?"

Back in sector five….

"Don't worry; we have no intention of losing them." Ulrich said.

_Ulrich and the others stopped running as the corridor opened. They started to run down the stairs._

"The last time, there was a big room in the end of this hallway." Aelita informed as they reached a new room.

"_I've got a feeling the architecture core zone changes each time you go there."_Jeremy informed.

"I think you're right Jeremy." Jade said.

"That's a great help for finding our way around." Odd said.

"If we knew everything we wouldn't be exploring, come on let's go." Ulrich urged as he used his super sprint for a head start.

_The others ran with him as well._

"_Look out. You've got three creepers on your tail."_ Jeremy informed as three creepers appeared in the room.

_A creeper fired its laser at Odd as he said:_

"Laser arrow!" but he missed and ran with the others.

"_You've only got three minutes to stop the countdown, get going!"_Jeremy exclaimed.

_They all entered another room and looked each way._

"That way." Ulrich said as they continued to run, they ran and missed an entrance to another room.

_Ulrich then came back to it._

"Come on." He urged.

"Right." Patricia said.

_Ulrich and the others followed Ulrich as they ran in the room. Ulrich eventually made a turn as the others did the same. Ulrich gasped._

"Haven't we already been through here?" Ulrich asked.

"How should I know? Everything looks the same in this place." Odd replied.

"Yeah it does." Jade said.

_Ulrich and the others started running again as they saw another entrance._

"This way." Aelita said.

_Aelita and Peter went first as one laser hit Aelita and the other laser hit Peter. Both of them had electricity around their torsos. Odd started firing his laser arrows as Ulrich helped Aelita out of the way. Jade helped Peter out of the way as Patricia started throwing some kunai at the creepers._

In the lab…

_Aelita and Peter's card went down by 40 life points._

"Wow 40 life points in one go. Those creepers sure are powerful." Jeremy said,

In sector five…

_Odd continued to fire his laser arrows as Patricia continued to throw her kunai. Both creepers exploded as Odd and Patricia jumped to the other side._

"They're powerful and really ugly too." Odd said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Patricia said.

"Jeremy, any ideas?" Ulrich asked.

In the lab…

"No, but I got news for you. You're in a labyrinth, make a left at each fork and make a mark there. If the way is already marked there, then make a right." Jeremy said.

Back in sector five…

"This is incredible; we'll never get out of this thing." Odd said.

_Ulrich and the others had started running again._

"We will Odd, I'm sure." Jade said.

"_You better, just two minutes left to find a way to stop the count down._" Jeremy informed.

_Thanks to Jeremy's plan, the gang had found their way out._

"We're out Jeremy, we made it." Aelita said.

"Nothing like having a little luck on your side." Odd said.

"Tell me about it." Patricia said.

"Hey Einstein why complicate things huh?" Odd asked as him and the others started running toward the exit.

_They made it toward the exit as they found themselves in an empty room with no way across._

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy, can you see anything from your end?" Odd asked.

"_So you need me again huh? Go back to where you were, I spotted two mechanisms on the wall. Hurry time is running out."_ Jeremy said.

"Gotcha Jeremy." Peter said as they ran back to where Jeremy had said.

_Aelita spotted the mechanism._

"There." she said.

"Let me at it." Odd said.

"I'll get the second one." Patricia said.

_Odd and Patricia climbed up, they kept climbing up the edges. Odd and Patricia were close to the mechanisms._

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9." Jeremy counted as Odd and Patricia jumped to reach the mechanisms.

"8, 7..."

_Odd and Patricia's hands were near the mechanisms._

"6, 5, 4..."

_Odd and Patricia screamed when two creepers shot their lasers at them, as they were devirtualized._

"No!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Patricia!" Jade and Peter exclaimed.

_One creeper fired its lasers at Ulrich who was devirtualized, and Jade was shot by the other creeper with its lasers. She too was devirtualized._

"_Aelita, Peter. The countdown is over, the room is bound to change now._" Jeremy informed.

_The room soon changed like Jeremy said it would, leaving Peter and Aelita trapped._

"_Are you two okay?_" Jeremy asked.

"Well no more creepers, that's a start." Aelita said.

"Yeah it is." Peter said.

"_Don't worry, I'll rematerialize Odd, Ulrich, Patricia and Jade. I'll get you two out of there_." Jeremy said.

In the lab…

"Come on, come on." Jeremy said looking at the screen but he wasn't picking up anything.

_There was then a big red exclamation point on the screen. Jeremy headed down to the scanners to find them empty._

"Oh no Aelita, Peter. Odd, Ulrich, Patricia, and Jade didn't come back." Jeremy informed.

Back in sector five…

"What?!" Peter asked shocked.

"That's impossible. Are they lost?" Aelita asked.

"For the moment they are." Jeremy said.

"So there's no materialization from sector five?" Aelita asked.

"There has to be I know it." Peter said.

"I'm sure there is, once we find the right program." Jeremy said.

"And do you think you can find it?" Aelita asked.

"Ha, it's probably as easy as findings your anti-virus and Peter's non anti-virus. Don't worry, I'm gonna do the impossible." Jeremy said.

_And the impossible was calling Yumi when she and her dad were playing a game of go._

"Hiroki, could you make some more noise please?" Yumi asked sarcastically

"Sorry Yumi, the volume's as high as it goes." Hiroki replied, oblivious to her sarcasm

"Hiroki…" Yumi's dad started

_Hiroki then got up and started to walk to another room._

"Go into the other room Hiroki. Go on now." Yumi's mom said

_Yumi's cell phone began vibrating as she was waiting for her dad's turn._

"I pass." Yumi's dad said

"Me too, I pass." Yumi said

"Then the game is over! I have five points more than you!" Yumi's dad exclaimed

"On the go bon, yes. Don't forget I played the whites. With komi, I win by half a point." Yumi said

"Oh." Yumi's dad said

_Yumi then faked-yawned._

"Well, it's bedtime. Good night." Yumi said while picking up her cell phone

"Good night my dear." Yumi's mom said as Yumi walked out of the room

_As soon as she exited the room, she called Jeremy._

"Jeremy, how's it going?" Yumi whispered

"Badly. Head for the factory." Jeremy said

Back in Sector Five…

_Uh-oh, we've got company, and from the sound of it, the Scyphozoa is in town._

"Jeremy? Can you hear that?" Aelita asked

Back in the lab…

_Jeremy's screen started going off like an alarm clock, because the Scyphozoas were on the other side of the door!_

"It's the Scyphozoas! It's heading towards you! Stay calm. Yumi's coming." Jeremy said while trying to reassure Peter and Aelita

Back in Sector Five…

_Talk about panic. Aelita and Peter were backed up against a wall._

At Yumi's house…

"Yumi? Can I come in? I want to talk to you for a minute." Yumi's mom said

_She walked into her room, and crouched down next to her bed, and removed part of the covers, only to reveal her stuffed doll. Yumi's mom looked around the room in disbelief and then saw the window open._

"Yumi?" Yumi's mom asked

With Yumi…

_She was running full speed towards the factory and managed to make it to the elevator in no time._

"Jeremy, I'm in the elevator." Yumi said as the elevator began to close

"_You have to get Aelita and Peter in Sector Five. The Scyphozoas are there!_" Jeremy exclaimed in panic

"What about Odd, Ulrich, Jade, and Patricia?" Yumi asked

"_Want the best case scenario?_" Jeremy asked Yumi

"I'd rather." Yumi said

"_I've got about one in a million chance of finding the right code to bring them back._" Jeremy informed Yumi

_Yumi immediately had a look of worry._

At the school…

_Looks like Yumi's parents are becoming very overprotective. They woke up Jim and Mr. Delmas just to look for Yumi._

"So sorry to bother you at such a late hour Headmaster Delmas." Yumi's father said

"But we're very worried." Yumi's mother said

"Yes, yes, I understand, but it's quite possible that Yumi is somewhere on the campus." Mr. Delmas said

"Why, sure! She's probably hanging out with her little gang of friends. Come on." Jim said while pointing to the dorms.

Back on Lyoko…

_You couldn't be any more wrong Jim. Yumi's on Lyoko, on her Overwing, and was quickly making her way to Sector Five._

"_You're on the edge of the territory Yumi. Better be careful. XANA's gonna do all he can to keep you from taking the transporter._" Jeremy informed her

_Yep, with two of the three stooges, the Kankrelats. One of their lasers devirtualized Yumi's overwing._

"Jeremy, enter the code!" Yumi exclaimed as she began running for the edge of the sector

_In the lab, Jeremy was typing in the Scipio code. On Lyoko, the transporter just appeared, and Yumi looked behind her in shock._

"_Yumi?_" Jeremy asked in worry

Back at the school…

"Huh, no one's here." Jim said

"No one's in Stern's room either." Mr. Delmas said

"Looking for someone?" Sissy asked

"Uh, Sissy, do you know where your friends Stern, Belpois, Carter, and Della Robbia might be?" Mr. Delmas asked

"Probably up to no good, as usual, but I don't know where, although, their little mascot can find them for you." Sissy said

"Mascot? What mascot?" Mr. Delmas wondered

_Sissy opened the door to Odd and Ulrich's room, and pulled out the drawer where Kiwi was hiding._

"Ta-da!" Sissy exclaimed

"A flea-bitten mangy mutt! Hmph, well excuse me Mr. Delmas." Jim said

"Ugh, hey you little puppy. Where's your master, huh? Go get him!" Sissy exclaimed

_Kiwi then raced out of the door._

"Let's follow." Yumi's mother said

_Everyone then began following Kiwi, even TWACS._

Back in the lab…

"Hang in there you two, Yumi's on the way." Jeremy said

Back in Sector Five…

_The door was opening._

"I hope so." Aelita said through fear

_She had a good reason. The Scyphozoas were on the other side._

Back with Yumi…

"_Yumi, can you hear me?_" Jeremy asked

"Yes, I'm in the arena. The transporter got to me just in time. Horrible Kankrelat." Yumi said

_The door opened, and Yumi ran inside._

"_Listen up now. You have to get to the corridor and trigger the mechanism before the countdown runs out, okay?_" Jeremy asked

"Okay." Yumi said

"_If I'm right about how the core zone functions, my plan should work._" Jeremy told Yumi

In the park…

_Kiwi was sniffing the manhole cover towards the sewers._

"Huh, what's the matter with that hound?" Jim wondered

_Jim then saw the manhole cover, and moved to open it._

"Oh, I don't believe it. This reminds me of when I used to work in the sewers." Jim said

"You used to work in the sewers Jim?" Mr. Delmas wondered

"I'd, uh, rather not talk about it." Jim replied as he began going down into the sewers

Back in Sector Five…

_Things were not looking good for Peter and Aelita with the Scyphozoas right in front of them._

With Yumi…

"_Only two minutes left Yumi!_" Jeremy exclaimed

_Easier said than done. Yumi needs to play a game of laser limbo. She tried to jump through, but she got stung by one of the lasers._

"_Down to ten points Yumi! This is not the time to mess up!_" Jeremy exclaimed

_She maneuvered through the first set, but now has to deal with the second set._

Back with Delmas…

_They found one of the skateboards._

"That's weird." Jim said while holding one of the skateboards

_Kiwi then began chewing on one of Jim's bear slippers._

"Jim, we're wasting time." Mr. Delmas said

_Unfortunately, Kiwi and Jim were playing tug-of-war._

"Won't you let go of that slipper, you flea-bitten… come on! Let go of it!" Jim exclaimed

_Oh Kiwi did alright, right into the water._

Back on Sector Five…

_The Scyphozoas managed to grab Peter and Aelita and began draining their memories._

In the lab…

_Jeremy saw on his monitor the Scyphozoa's progress on Aelita and Peter._

"Yumi, this is no time to drag your feet." Jeremy told Yumi

With Yumi…

_She just made it through the laser trip field._

"_I've located the mechanism. It's on your right. You have ten seconds!_" Jeremy exclaimed

_Yumi immediately began running for the mechanism._

"_Two seconds!_" Jeremy exclaimed

_She pressed it just in time._

"It works Jeremy!" Yumi exclaimed

"_The whole zone is being reconfigured._" Jeremy said

_As soon as he said that, the Scyphozoas were forced to drop Aelita and Peter and retreat as the wall they came out of closed._

"_We did it! Aelita, Peter, take the access behind you!_" Jeremy exclaimed

_As they ran for their exit, Yumi reached hers, and saw an elevator._

"Wow. It's some kind of elevator." Yumi said

"_You know what we do with elevators, right?_" Jeremy asked

_Yumi then jumped onto the elevator on her end._

"We ride 'em!" Yumi exclaimed while standing up

_The elevator controls then switched directions and started to go around the sphere._

"Yumi!" Aelita and Peter exclaimed as they saw her on the elevator

"_Try to grab Aelita and Peter as you go by!_" Jeremy exclaimed as the elevator began to change direction

_Yumi extended her hand, and Aelita grabbed it with Peter grabbing her other hand as they managed to get onto the elevator._

"Where are you taking us?" Aelita asked

"I have no idea." Yumi said

_They rode the elevator until it stopped for some weird reason. They managed to reach the end as some kind of door opened. They ran through and reached the celestial dome._

"There's an interface." Yumi said

"I can get in." Aelita said as she began going through the data

_As she was going through the data, she discovered something amazing._

"Incredible!" Aelita exclaimed

Back in the lab…

"What?" Jeremy asked

"_It's incredible. The interface gives access to XANA's own data!_" Aelita exclaimed

"Huh?!" Jeremy exclaimed in disbelief

Back in Sector Five…

"Sector Five is where XANA lives!" Aelita exclaimed

"XANA's not a very good housekeeper." Yumi said as some Flying Mantas were beginning to hatch

"I agree. There are some weird monsters hanging around here." Peter said as he moved his hand closer to his bow

"I've got access to all kinds of data, it's crazy!" Aelita exclaimed

"Look for the specific devirtualization code for Sector Five. If we find it, we can rescue Odd, Ulrich, Jade, and Patricia!" Jeremy exclaimed

_As Aelita was combing through the data, the Mantas have hatched._

"Jeremy, we're gonna need the Overwing and Overscooter." Yumi told Jeremy

Back in the lab…

_Jeremy was typing the code, but he got a big red exclamation mark on his screen._

"_Uh-oh, bad news. When Aelita's working on the interface, I can't do anything from my end._" Jeremy said

Back in Sector Five…

_Well the mantas were getting impatient._

"I think I found it. I'm transmitting it to you." Aelita said

"Okay, I'm taking over again now." Jeremy said

Back with Yumi's parents…

_Well, they just found the factory._

"What would a nice girl like Yumi be doing here?" Mr. Delmas wondered out loud

"Where are we anyway?" Jim asked

Back in Sector Five…

_It was attack of the Mantas._

"Jeremy, the Overwing and Overscooter, now!" Yumi exclaimed

"They're on the way!" Jeremy exclaimed

_The Overwing and Overscooter were immediately materialized in front of them._

"How do we get out of here?" Peter asked

"There are some tunnels." Aelita pointed out

"They're closed!" Yumi exclaimed

"_Let's see…_" Jeremy started

Back in the lab…

"Tunnels, what if… what if they correspond with those that open onto the arena?" Jeremy wondered out loud

_Jeremy began working as a diagram of one of the tunnels appeared on his screen._

Back in Sector Five…

_The mantas were on the warpath._

Back in the lab…

"Yippee! It works!" Jeremy exclaimed

Back in Sector Five…

_The tunnel just opened._

"Nice one Einstein." Yumi said

_Yumi and Peter were driving their vehicles towards the open tunnel when a manta devirtualized Yumi._

"Yumi!" Aelita and Peter cried out

_The Mantas didn't even dare to attack them as they exited Sector Five through the tunnel and made it into the Mountain Sector._

"Jeremy, we got out through a Way Tower!" Peter exclaimed

"_Okay, now get Aelita to a neutral tower. I'll bring you in._" Jeremy said

_After Peter got Aelita to a normal tower, Jeremy devirtualized him and he went back up into the lab._

"Okay, I'm ready Aelita. Code: Earth!" Jeremy exclaimed

"It's okay Jeremy, I'm here. Where are the others?" Aelita asked as she exited the scanners

"_I'm entering the new code! Materialization: Yumi, Materialization: Odd, Materialization: Ulrich! Now all we can do is hope._" Jeremy said

_Aelita clasped her hands into prayer as the scanner doors opened to reveal Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich._

"Jeremy! We did it! Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are back, safe and sound!" Aelita exclaimed

"_Okay, I'm bringing back Jade and Patricia. Materialization: Jade, Materialization: Patricia!_" Jeremy exclaimed

_Jeremy and Peter came down from the elevator as Jeremy held Aelita's hand as two of the scanners became active, revealing Jade and Patricia._

"Odd, how do you feel? Say something." Jeremy said as he walked up to Odd

"Something." Odd said

"That is still not funny." Peter said with his hands on his hips

_Still, all's well that ends well, as our heroes were in the elevator on their way up, and as the elevator began to open, Kiwi crawled under the grate._

"Kiwi." Odd said as he grabbed Kiwi

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Yumi's father asked

"I believe you all have some explaining to do." Mr. Delmas said

_Ulrich gave Jeremy a look, and he nodded. Jeremy pressed the down button, and everyone except for Jeremy and Peter got out as Jim made it into the elevator._

"Ah-ha! Trying to outsmart me, huh?" Jim asked

"Not exactly, and what happened to your other slipper?" Peter asked before Jim remembered what _had _happened to it

_The elevator went down into the lab._

"What the? Belpois. Peter. What? What is this place?" Jim asked

"Nothing rings a bell Uncle Jim? Funny 'coz you've been here before." Peter said

"What are you talking about? I'd have remembered this." Jim said

"Well, yes and no." Jeremy said

"Huh?" Jim wondered

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pressed the enter key

_A white light engulfed everyone as time reversed to the beginning of the same day as Yumi arrived at school._

"So then, you still refuse to give us an explanation?" Yumi's father asked

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm in love." Yumi said

_Yumi's dad then put his arm around Yumi's mother's shoulder._

"Ah, Yumi. I knew there was a reason." Yumi's father said

"And would you tell us your boyfriend's name?" Yumi's mother asked

"No. Sorry, I won't mom. See ya tonight." Yumi said before walking into the school

_While her back was turned to her parents, she stuck her tongue out at Sissy whom immediately gave a cry of indigence. Yumi then walked over to a waiting Ulrich, Odd, and Peter._

"Well, that sure seemed to satisfy your parents. What did you tell them?" Ulrich asked as a stray strand of hair fell over Yumi's face

"The truth." Yumi said as she pulled the strand behind her ear

"Hmm?" Ulrich wondered

_Yumi just smiled at Ulrich, not giving him an answer._


End file.
